


The Forgotten Empress

by Cheeky_monkey, Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: It seems like life is just getting bad for you, the death of your grandmother and finding out you're now truly alone in the world. All you have to remember your gram by is a sun shaped pendant and the memories of her silly tales about space. You're told to give it a few weeks and life will return to normal, that everything will be okay. You look at everything going around you, thinking you're just beginning to regain control of your life, but little do you know that there are two men behind the scenes pulling the string. It's only a matter of time before they make their presence known.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux had been searching for months now through Snoke’s records, looking hopefully for something, anything, that could knock Ren out of his seat of power.

As he fishes through the box of old, worn files his attention is drawn to one line of text in particular. It’s written in an almost extinct language that Hux could just barely understand, it was crinkled and flattened out, folded and unfolded but Hux still reached for the beat up pieces of paper. He straightened it out, squinting his eyes as he looks over the text carefully. Word by word he takes the time to pick them apart until he manages to string them together to form coherent sentences. Then his eyes widen, he can hardly fathom the shock that racks his body as he recognizes this messy document for what it is: A record of the last days of the Empire. His hand almost trembles as he reads through the file. Following the death of Emperor Palpatine, Snoke himself oversaw the evaluation of the royal family. It would appear that old Palpatine not only had a wife tucked away but also a child, a daughter. Hux’s heart speed up at the thought, an actual blood heir to the Empire! The wife and child were transported to the unknown region and left on a planet referred to only as Terra, Snoke describes the planet to have the essence of Naboo in climate and terrain. They were tucked away with a primitive race, left with a small guard for safe keeping until the day they could safely return. 

That same night Hux finds himself staring up at his digitized map of the galaxy, searching for called “Terra” that was referenced in the document. He almost gives up after the third hour and second false hope, but he seems to have located it after zooming all the way out and playing with the coordinates once again. He smiles as he gazes upon it: lush green masses of land, large masses of blue waterways snaking around each green mass, and on both ends of the planet are stark white continents, almost like the snow on Star Killer Base. Hux was excited as he watched the planet spinning on its axis over and over, but then became apparent that bringing the true heir to the throne would not be as easy as he thought. It would take months to reach this Terra, there is no way they could risk hype jumping into the unknown and he could trust no one with this information there were underlings all around just dying to please there new Supreme Leader and this news were far too valuable. No, he alone would be making this trip.

****

The funeral director speaks in his monotone voice, the type of voice that you so desperately want to drown out but just can’t knowing that what he’s speaking about is so important.

”Now a few words from the departed's granddaughter.” You blink as your vision comes back into focus. You were in a large church, sitting in the pew right in front of your grandmother’s closed casket. You took a deep breath as you realized it was your turn to speak about the person you loved more than anyone you loved in your life. ”You got this Princess.” The older woman whispered to you before nudging you confidently on your shoulder for encouragement. You looked over to her, this was your grandmother's best friend, Miss Sue. You had grown up around her, she was always so cheery and happy to be around, much like your grandmother before she had gotten so sick. You stand and begin taking your first few steps up to the podium and the balding funeral director who was stepping away from the microphone, this was your second full day spent here at the funeral home and it had all build up to this moment. You practiced the speech in your head numerous times, had done it exactly three out of fifteen times without crying over the memory of your grandmother, all you had to do was recite it one more time, it’s what she would have wanted. Turning you face the crowd, which one last deep breath you start. 

”Thank you all for coming,” You begin, flashing a crooked smile at the shamefully small crowd that consisted mostly of your family. Your grandmother had always kept to herself, lived by herself next to Miss Sue and often never socialized with anyone else. You should have expected this, but the sight still made you feel awful. Your grandmother was the most humble and loving person, you felt like you should have been giving this speech to the entire world. “As many of you know my grandmother raised me after I lost my parents in a car accident. I’d like to think I was a good kid but I'm sure I was a handful.” A couple of grams friend chuckle and nod in the crowd but their weak show of happiness makes you feel no better than when you started. ”I knew I'm supposed to talk about my grams life but we all know that she was the most selfless person ever, I think I would prefer to talk about what she meant to me, so here we go.” Your voice cracked slightly, here would come the tears. ”I have few memories of my parents, I was too young when they passed, so my childhood memories are all Gram and what I remember most was spending rainy afternoons listening to her stories. She would make up the best stories, but her favourite was the one of her father being the Emperor of the galaxy. She told me this story the most, it was a great tale of space travel and how she was a hidden Princess that would return home one day. She said that why all her friends call me Princess because I was one ” A sad chuckle escapes your lips, you took a look at the crowd to see if anyone else was smiling but people were staring on at you sadly. Maybe you should have cut that part of your speech after all. ”I guess every granddaughter is a Princess to the grandmother but Grams truly had a way of making me feel special, I will miss her every day but I will always have her stories, they will always be in my mind as she will always be in my heart.” your throat tightens at this point, you aren't sure if you will be able to continue without water or something. The funeral director seems to notice and thankfully stepped in, gently pushing you out of the way and thanking you for your heartfelt speech. You weren’t finished, you wanted to finish, but you knew as soon as the image of the church became blurry in your eyes you’d be unable to finish. So you turned, smiling at him as you made your way off the podium and back to your seat. You could only hope that Gram was proud of you.

Miss Sue had a tissue waiting for you as you sit down, the rest of the ceremony was a haze and before you knew it it was over. You were paying the funeral director and most of the crowd had left save Grams closest friends. 

You traveled in the hearse with the body of your grandmother while everyone else followed close behind you. Before now you never cared for car processions, always moving around them and speeding past them under the guise of not having time to drive so slow behind them. But now, as you were on your way to the nearby cemetery to bury your Gram once and for all, you wished you could slash the tires of those being so disrespectful to drive so fast in the lane next to you. This was your grandmother, your beloved grandmother. Didn’t they know how special she was to you?

Once your grandmother’s casket had been laid to rest, buried under the dirt, and everyone but you and her closest friend had left, Miss Sue took your hand into her old one. “Sweet child you did well, it has not been a happy day.” You only nod, not sure what to say really. “Now I have something to give you,” She pulled out a box from her purse and opens it, oh thank god, your Grandmother's necklace! This one piece of jewelry was your grandmother's prize possession. It was her mother’s and she always said it would be yours. So when you couldn’t find it you thought maybe it was misplaced at the hospital but thankfully Miss Sue had it. “You are never to remove this Princess, that was your Grandmother's orders.” Miss Sue voice has a commanding tone as she places it around your neck. “Lovely, now it’s time to go home.” She pushes you toward a car her daughter Cora was driving. “In you get.”

On the car ride back to town Miss Sue is talking about how you really should move, ”If you switch school Princess you could stay with me and Cora. Imagine the money you would save!” She looks over her shoulder at you. 

”Mother, do you think now is the time for this?” Cora scolded then they started bickering back and forth. Miss Sue seemed concerned about keeping you safe. You look out the window letting there bickering fade into the background, your hand rest on your necklace, you remember playing with it as a child while sitting on your Grams lap, the chain held a pendant that was gold. It was circular, a chunk of it was missing in the center that took the shape of a sun with a ring around it. As a child you would hold it up to the sky and pretend it was the sun, casting gold and copper shadows on your face. It was a pretty little sun, your grandmother would just smile at nod, simply watch you play your childish games with it until something else caught your interest. Of course, looking at it now, it wasn't a sun. To this day you had no idea what it was, adding that to the list of questions you wished you asked grandmother. You wanted to know more aabout the steampunk style pentandt that was gifted to you. How could something you know so little about be so important to you? You squeeze the pendent into your palm silently promising Grams you wouldn’t take it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Things did seem to go back to normal, classes, work at least, but now every Sunday you had brunch with Miss Sue and Cora. At first, you didn’t mind spending some of your Sunday with your Grandmother’s closest friend but now Miss Sue was starting to push you a little too much from your liking. She was still on you about moving into her place. Which you always quickly and quietly refused, you had a pretty sweet set up. Your place was small but perfectly situated. You were close to all your class except one, abnormal psych was on the other side of campus and you only took the class on Fridays and Mondays, but so far you had made it on time only twice. Needless to say, your teacher just loved you! It was a ten-minute walk to work through and the subway was just passed that. If you moved in with Miss Sue that would be an extra half hour of travel time just to get to campus and well that is precious sleep time you wouldn’t sacrifice. Plus you didn’t have to explain to anyone what you were doing or where you going, you can’t put a price on freedom! Well, actually you could and that price is your rent!

The last brunch Miss Sue started on a new subject that made you consider asking your boss to switch your shift at the store to Sunday morning instead of Saturday. The words out of the lady’s mouth almost made you spit out your coffee. 

“So have you been seeing anyone? You should consider having a child.” A child! You weren't even old enough to legally consume alcohol, let alone even start thinking about children! You and your friends were stuck on the thought of what you would be wearing for your 21st birthday party in 4 months, not what you'd be bringing your first child home in.

“Mom!” Cora says thankfully stealing her mother’s attention while you recovered from your burning windpipe, the coffee you had been drinking made it down the wrong pipe after the suggestion of having a child.

“What? Am I the only one concerned about the line continuing? It keeps me up at night worrying that something will happen to her. She refuses to move in with us.” Miss Sue starts her voice steadily rising while she looked off vindictively to the left.

“Now is not the time, Mom!” Cora interrupts her mother, casting you an apologetic look as you set your fork down, this meal is definitely over. 

“Fine. I will say no more, but you must start thinking about the future.” Miss Sue points her finger at you, and oh you definitely were thinking of the future now! You were thinking that you were going to talk to your boss about working both weekend shifts instead of Thursday nights. You need to end these brunches tout suite!

 

Unfortunately for you, your bosses didn’t agree with your new shift proposal. So here you were, running down the sidewalk first thing Friday morning, running through groups of students that were congregating around campus to talk to one another, running past the statue of your schools founder and finally into the psychology building where your class was on the top floor. Your professor had threatened to lock you out of your classroom if you were late again, so you had to make it to class on time or else you’d miss the first exam of the semester.  
You ran through the automatic doors and passed the stairs and elevators, against your better judgment you thought you could use the last three and a half minutes before class to grab a Latte from the school cafe--there was always time for not being tired in your eyes! Thankfully the girl that lives across the hall from you also works at the cafe and bless her if she didn’t have your order prepared for you every Friday morning. The moans, groans, and complaints come from all around you as you push and shove your way to the front of the line, quickly producing your debit card from your back pocket and shoving it into the chip reader while grasping your hot drink that was sitting on the counter. You heard the girl behind you whisper the word ‘bitch’ under her breath, but you hardly care. This was your routine, something you did every Friday morning. She could kiss your ass as long as you made it to class on time. You do shove a nice tip in the jar for her trouble though, before running out the door, juggling your books, an extreme hot latte along with a super yummy caramel swirl muffin, you take a quick peek at your watch and are happy to see that you were going to make it on time if you hurry. 

You round the corner towards the entrance but run directly into someone with an “umph.” Your books, latte, and your super yummy muffin all scatter over the ground. You drop you your knees gathering your things apologizing to the mass you just ran into, all while trying to stifle the pained ‘fuck!’ that was threatening its way from between your lips. The skin of your chest and arms were burning, you felt like you were going to cry. 

“You need to watch where you're going! Look what you did!” A harsh voice says above you. You glance up at and a rather angry looking man before you. He was rubbing a spot on his shirt with his hand, clearly, when you bumped into him he spilled a bit of coffee on his shirt and well you felt bad about it but he didn’t just lose a caramel swirl muffin so you didn’t feel that bad. 

“I said I was sorry!” You murmur going back to gathering your books. 

“Sorry isn’t going to clean my shirt. You kriffin’ imbecile!” Your watch beeps letting you know it was now 8 o’clock and you were officially late! You look past the angry man in horror as you see your professor not ten feet away smiles at you before pointing at their wrist and shutting the door with a snap. 

“Great! Now I’m locked out.” You huff sitting back on your heels staring at the door. “I was actually going to make it too!” You briefly consider throwing what was left of your latte at the man, but quickly rethought the action once you saw the murderous look that was staring down at you. He looked normal enough but there was something slightly off. He had his white button-up shirt, that now had a fresh brown coffee stain down the front thanks to you, neatly tucked into his black pants, but it was the shiny tops of his shoes sticking out from his pant leg that caught your attention. They were just too shiny, accompanied with his severely slicked-back red hair. Dang, a hurricane probably couldn’t blow that hair-do out of place. His entire look was just too severe for a student, maybe he’s a new professor? You gather your books, stand up, while you straighten out your ruffled shirt you feel a tug around your neck, your necklace seems to be tangled, so you fiddled one handed with that getting it back in order before it threatens to strangle you. You face the angry man to make one last attempt of an apology, maybe offer to replace his coffee, but when you looked at him, he had a dumbfounded look on his face as he stares at your chest. What a pervert! 

“Well I was going to apologize one last time but as you can’t seem to take your eye off my chest I think we’re even pig!” With that, you spin on your heels heading back home, hoping that your professor is kind enough to allow you to retake your exam at a later date. The man calls after you but you pick up speed throwing a cautious look over your shoulder well you flee, making sure he wasn’t following you. Not exactly the best way to start your Friday, but you were free from classes the rest of the days, what is a girl to do? Shop for Halloween of course! 

 

Hux hated this Terra, he found the inhabitants to be rude and ignorant. The longer he stayed planetside the more his disgust for them grow, but thankful he had been correct in his assumption that an Imperial beacon was present, beeping away begging to be rescued. 

So he goes on his search trying to locate this hidden descendant of the Empire. He didn’t know what to expect as he stands outside the white picket fence of a two-story baby blue house, pink flowers starting to wilt in the window boxes. On his approach to the door, he notices the pathway was lined with odd orange color orb like plants, at the door he is met with an image of a human skeleton hanging there. He stares at it dumbfounded, what the hell was this mess he had gotten himself into?

“Can I help you?” A voice comes from behind him, turning he sees a young woman standing at the gate. He walks up to her, noticing an orange bowl with a black face carved into it at her side. He takes a peek into a gaping hole at the top, inside there are several small and colorful objects with labels such as ‘Starbursts’ and ‘Twizzlers.’ He had never heard of such things, and as he looks back up at the woman he realizes he is so out of place and he hardly knows where to go from here. Hux observes her for a moment but she is far too young, the person he was looking for was at least forty years his senior. The gate latch sticks as she tries to push it open causing the colorful objects to tumble down on the ground. “Crap.” She said giving the gate a good kick, dislodging the door with a huff she bends down to retrieve the objects. “If you here to see my mother, she’s probably napping.” She looks at him, picking up one of the colorful balls by a white stick she removes the paper covering and puts it in her mouth. “Lollipop?” She asks, holding an identical one out to him. He looked the girl over, was this the person he was looking for? He couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. He wasn’t sure what he expected but this girl before him wasn’t it. 

“Cora? What’s going on?” The door opens behind him revealing an older woman. Hearing the crisp Coruscant accent Hux felt confident that he had found the right place. He lets himself through the gate, stepping on the colorful objects that the younger woman hadn’t picked up yet and approaches the older of the two women and introduced himself. A look of relief that filled the woman’s face, “Finally.” Was all she said before she invited him in. Hux found out some of the histories, members of the guard that lost hope of ever returning and abandoning their post. The accident that killed the next in line, his heart dropped! Had he come all this way for nothing. Had Palpatine's line died out? The relief at hearing that one young female remained was to make his heart skip a beat. 

“We have kept close watch over (Y/n) since,” The old woman says before lifting the small teacup to her mouth and drinking the last of it. Hux really couldn’t care any less about the history, he didn’t even care about the guard, he just needed this girl and he could be off this wretched planet. “There is one complication,” Miss Sue said leaning back in her chair. “It was a decision I personally was against but Empress Palpatine felt it best not to tell (Y/n) the truth of who she is. As the years passed I believe even she stopped believing that we would be returning.” Miss Sue looks at him with a frown. "I'm afraid she won't understand any of this. They haven't even mastered long-distance space travel here yet." So there is an Empress to an entire galaxy walking around completely oblivious to the power she has, in a way this is perfect for him though. She will be in desperate need of guidance. He could win her trust easily, then he would be in the perfect position to rule through her. 

“In 3 days she will come to have brunch with us. We can explain it then.” Three more days! He couldn’t wait that long! He needs to find her now. The younger one, Cora, looks at her watch. She’s working now and won’t be home until late, but if you go to the campus, building B56 she has a class at eight tomorrow,” he leaves with the information determined to get this girl and be off-planet by midday tomorrow. 

He was at the building just before eight, Cora had given him some Terra currency and he found a location that made something similar to caf they called it coffee. It was the first good thing he had to say about Terra, they had decent Caf. He paced impatiently looking at every woman that passed trying to determine if they were the girl he sought. He was about to give up when someone collided with him. He looks down to see a girl trying to gather her belonging and notice she was caused him to spill his caf all over his shirt. He growled angrily at the girl, what a complete imbecile! She has ruined his shirt. She offered an apology but he was having no part of it. Thanks to her he would now have to change, he can’t meet the future Empress with a caf stain all over his shirt!

The girl stands fiddling with her collar as he is about to berate her again when something gold catches his eye. She releases a gold necklace that falls to her chest, he looks closer it was the Imperial Emblem. This was her! This was the girl he was looking for. 

“Well I was going to apologize one last time but as you can’t seem to take your eye off my chest I think we’re even pig!” She spat out harshly, his eye shot up to her face, he hadn’t been staring at her chest not intentionally, he was looking at her necklace! She huffed off looking rather upset. 

“Wait!” He called, “I need to speak with you.” She gives him a dirty look over her shoulder but didn’t stop. He breathes out in displeasure, not exactly the way you want to meet your future Empress, oh Kriff he called her an Imbecile!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Kylo!

Kylo Ren paces nervously from his living room, down the hall, his bedroom, and back. He had known Hux for so long, worked with him during his entire time in the Order and had never known him to take a leave of absence.

“I’m sure you can manage without me Ren, aren’t you always saying how replaceable I am, well this is your chance to prove it,” Hux said as he made his way to the docking hanger to his cruiser. 

“When will you be returning?” He called after Hux as he climbed up the ramp. Hux turned with that stupid thin lipped smile of his on his face. 

“Oh, Ren if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were going to miss me,” with that Hux disappeared into his cruiser, and it had been three days since Hux had been seen or heard from. 

Ren really did start to miss Hux, not so much his personality and the way he was always breathing down his neck, but the Hux that keep things running around the Order. Though Ren hates to admit it Hux is an essential part of the First Order, for the time being at least. It only took him three days, five hours and 45 minutes before Ren broke down and looked through Hux’s travel log which also housed the notes he was taking. He found a tracking beacon as well as a found location for the beacon, but couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that is was in the unknown region. There would be no way of communicating with him from this distance. He couldn’t bring the Finalizer into the unknown nor could he just fly into the atmosphere with a fleet of TIE Fighters, he would have to hyper jumps to the edge of the unknown and go retrieve Hux on his ship if he wanted to know anything else about what he was looking for. The fool probably got lost, likely misjudge his hyper jump and ended up in the unknown. Ren chuckled to himself taking great pleasure in the idea of finding Hux after he’s made such a foolish error, oh Ren would never let him live it down. He smiled to himself as his boards his shuttle. The Finalizer is to remain in the area until he returns.

Ren stops outside the atmosphere of a planet that reminds him of pictures he had seen of Alderaan as a child, “Beautiful.” He said out loud but odd that Hux was not the only signal coming from it. “What is an Imperial beacon doing here in the unknown regions?” 

On entering the atmosphere Ren felt the oddest sensation come over him. He felt almost drained. He tried not to focus on the feeling instead he focused on the beacons with were now in the same location. He knew nothing of this region, didn’t know how to approach in his ships or if he should even go in peace. He was alone, had no back up if things went sour and decided to play it safe. He locked his coordinates in a back alley close to where the beacons were and descended down at lightspeed and in cloaked mode. His ship just barely fit between the two buildings, but as he lands he is grateful that he is in one piece. 

Ren finds himself outside a blue house before he reaches the human skeletal remains dangling from the door, he was puzzled, thinking that it was a strange place to be keeping your enemies bones after you’ve killed them. As he gets closer he realizes they’re made from paper, glossed over to survive the elements. He is, perhaps, even more confused than he was before. Before he has a chance to examine the prop, his attention is drawn to the sound of rising voices coming from behind the door.

“You have all lost your minds. Grams stories were not true.” Ren stops looking through the large bay window he can see Hux sitting at a white lace covered table with two calm women while a third leaps wildly to her feet. “You want me to believe this guy is some space General from, ‘a galaxy far, far away’ And that I’m supposed to throw everything I’ve ever worked for in my life away to marry him? You are all full of it!”

“Yes, General Hux of the First Order.” Hux said calmly as he folds his hand on the table as the girl unleashed an eye roll with an ‘Oh My God’ that was so over the top the Ren found himself stifling a laugh. 

“Princess, I understand this is hard to hear, but your bedtime stories of galaxies far away are most definitely true.” The elder of the two women says, she sets a small lockbox on the table, “I can show you holo images of Coruscant.” The women’s shaky hands pull out an old holo unit, setting it on the table but the girl refuses to even look at them. She crosses her arms defiantly over her chest and turns her nose up at the group, Ren could tell she was fed up.

“Insane you’re all insane.” She grabs her coat and bag, “Look I have to write an apology letter to my psych professor and beg to retake the exam I missed Friday thanks to General Spaceman Sam here so, yeah I think I’m done for this brunch.” Ren moves so he is concealed behind around the corner of the house. The girl doesn’t stop as she flees the house as the remaining people call after her.

“(Y/n) you come back here right now!” The elderly woman demands the girl returns as she stands in the doorway but her pleas fall on deaf ears as the girl slams the gate behind her, storming off to the left while ignoring every word being flung at her from the front porch.

“Sorry, Miss Sue but I have enough to deal with right now, I really can’t be part of whatever the hell you guys are talking about.” 

“We are talking about the future of the galaxy. We are talking about restoring your birthright, you are the last living descendant of the Emperor. You are destined to rule.” Hux shouts as he runs out the front door after her, he looks desperate but Kylo can’t help but to laugh.

“Rule, you want me to rule a galaxy.” The girl starts laughing as she stops in the middle of the sidewalk. “Insane, well I didn’t think we could top last weeks ‘you should have a child’ brunch but congratulations, I think you just did.” With that, she walked away, leaving everyone staring after her from front door of the house. Kylo finds it comedical that the entire debacle had drawn the attention of their neighbors as well, he moved further down the side of the house as to not be seen by anyone.

“Well, that could have gone better.” A younger female said giving the elders shoulder a squeeze. 

“Perhaps I should speak with her,” Hux was now making his way down the walkway, pulling on the sleeves of his coat giving off the air of authority. 

“Oh, General I think you may want to give her some time. You and mother just asked her to believe that the Star Wars movies are all based on the true events.” 

“Star Wars?” Hux looks at her with an eyebrow raised, Kylo had never heard of such a thing before either.

“Oh yes, one of the imperial guards once abandoned his post and made a fortune selling our history as entertainment here.” The woman explains, a sad look of defeat setting on her face while she cast her eyes down to the walkway. 

“She has never seen that trash. The Empress forbid it in her home.” Cora shakes her head, “Oh mom, of course she seen it!” Cora she cuts in, offering her elderly mother a disrespectful eye roll. “I think she’s dressing up as Princess Leia for Halloween this year.” The old lady hand goes to her chest and look of outrage on splatters across her face, which likely matched Ren’s own shocked look at the mention of his mother’s name. 

“Stars in heaven, dressing up as that Princess Rebel! If her Eminence wasn’t already died this would have killed her!” The older woman shouts while a crazed look of anger flashes across her face. Cora recognizes her unrest and takes her mother by the elbow, urging her to come back into the house while Hux turns and begins walking toward the gate that separates the home from the street. As she is being pulled, the old woman holds her arm out to Hux one last time, calling out to him and causing him to stop halfway through the yard. 

“General wait a moment, I will give you some more money.” She shouts after him, reaching into the small pocket of her dress. “I think you're going to have to stay a bit longer than you hoped.” Cora return shortly has Hux paced impatiently on their path, his look of frustration growing every passing second he is not walking out of the gate. 

“You will have to be patient with her,” The girl said handing Hux what looked like green paper. “Mother wants me to reassure you that she fully approves of your request for our reluctant princesses hand.” At the sentence, Hux’s face turns to one of pride, as if he were daring the girl to contest the matter of her marriage. “Oh, mother and I agree that you are a fine choice. You would be able to help her adjust, she will desperately need guidance.” The realization of Hux’s plan washed over Ren, the traitor would use the girl to overthrow him. 

“How much longer do you think this will take? I have been patient but this is starting to take far too long. My original plan would be far better than this.” Hux said looking irritated 

“I must disagree with you General kidnapping the future Empress is not how you want your future together to start.” The girl walk Hux to the gate with an uncertain look on her face, she waves at the nosey neighbor looking over the fence.

“She will adapt and become accustomed in time, we are doing nothing here but wasting valuable time.I must return soon.” Hux looked exasperated while he urged the young woman to comply with his plan, causing Kylo to smile.

“Just a little longer General. She will come around.” Cora says with a confident nod of her head. Hux sighed reluctantly agree before he soon departed through the gates.

After Hux departed Ren makes his way to the house he has many question for these women.

The young one answers the door with an odd look on her face. “Ah sir it’s a bit early for Halloween you should lose the mask.” Halloween what is the stars was Halloween? Never mind he would just get to the point.

“I have tracked an imperial beacon to this site.” Ren says the young lady looks taken back before rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed over the fact that she’d likely have to explain everything over to him again. “Yes well when it rains it pours I guess. Please come in,my mother is whom you wish to speak.” She stands aside letting him in. “I must insist you remove the mask sir. It’s not appropriate and we our meet to fit in here.” Kylo complies setting his helmet down with a thunk on the table.

“Cora, who is this?” The elderly lady enter the room looking Kylo up and down. Kylo decides it be best to give a strong impression, in retrospect maybe that was a mistake.

“I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, I followed General Hux to this location. I was investigating what he was up to. I see now he is plans to overthrow me and replace me with a puppet. I am here to put a stop to this.” The elder lady eye widen her eyebrows rising up on high on her forehead.

“Well, Kylo Ren I can tell by looking at you that you are unarmed, the first mistake,” the girl Cora from the other side of the table pulls out a blaster aim directly at his head. Kylo could only smirk, he was the most powerful force user in the galaxy he had no need for primitive weapons, plus on his hip was is saber. He is surprise the elder lady didn’t realize it was a weapon. He waves his hand to force push the Cora girl into the wall behind her. He is the Supreme Leader and no one points a gun to his head but nothing happens, Kylo tries again! Still nothing, looks at his hand is disbelief as a smile spreads over the old woman's face. 

“You have no power here force user, this is why this place was chosen to keep the descendants of the most powerful force family in the universal hidden.” Kylo grabs the lightsaber but even that does nothing when he tries to ignite it. The woman’s words settle in Empire Palpatine’s line wasn’t the strongest force family, the Skywalker were, his family, he is that strongest!

“The Skywalker line is the strongest force family, never the Palpatine.” He spat out furious at the position he was in, blaster pointed at him and he was powerless. 

“Oh let me guess you are the offspring of that traitor Anakin Skywalker!” 

“I am the grandson of Darth Vader. He was the most powerful--” The old lady interrupts him with a condescending bark of a laugh

“Ha! He never even deserved the title of Darth. A gift footsoldier and nothing more, and in the end he couldn’t even follow orders. Boy, you didn’t know him, I could tell you stories, he was a broke man, well more robot that man in the end. His life was nothing but pain and misery which he unleashed on the universe, the Empire only need to point. Her Eminence even referred to him as her husband’s rabid dog, that would one day need to be put down. Sadly the Empire didn’t heed his wife’s advise and put him down sooner. We would never have had to come here!” Kylo advance on the woman, how dare she tell lie about his Grandfather. Until a blaster shot grazed his shoulder. 

“One more step and the next one will be in the head, big guy.” Kylo grabs his shoulder as he tries to make sense of everything going on around him. That crazy bitch shot him! He had forgotten about the girl and her blaster, he was so angry. “Now get out of my house, (y/n) will marry the general and together the Empire will rise again. Stay out of the way force user.” Kylo cast the women one more poisonous look before taking ahold of his helmet and fleeing the house, this entire situation was unbelievable! 

The only thing he can think as he stomped back toward his ship was ‘that did not go as expected.’ He tries desperately to think of a back up plan, but he finds he doesn’t have one. He didn’t want to have to turn to such violence, but the only way he thought he could come out on top in this horrid situation was to end the life of the empress. He snarled under his helmet, he would take that woman's life in a heartbeat if it meant the General did not gain access to his throne. 

 

*******

What happened at brunch weighed heavily on your mind the whole bus ride back to your apartment. Was it some kind of twisted joke? Trying to make you believe something so outrageous. So what? Your grandmother was an alien from another galaxy and Miss Sue too? And that super weird guy General spaceman, all aliens!

Maybe they were trying to trick you into thinking you were crazy so you would move in with them. That seemed a bit extreme though, and what about the weirdo Hux? Is he a hired actor to just mess with you head, no that can’t be.

You spent the next week as normally as possible, well actually everything was normal except General Spaceman showing up out of the blue. The coffee shop, he would be across the street when you got home from work, your were considering changing his name to General Stalker. 

His orange head turned up outside of your building Friday morning. It was weird, and when he asked if he could walk you to class you simply walked right past him. He called after you, running up behind you and tapping you on your shoulder. You turned to tell him to shove off, but a familiar, intoxicating scent filled your nostrils. “Here, I bought these for you.” He said, and you turned around to find your favorite latte and cinnamon swirl muffin in his hands. You looked him in the eyes, and his smile is what finally softened you. Your hunger forced you to agree, you really wanted that muffin! Without saying a word you reached for the items in his hands, then the both of you walked on in an awkward silence. “Be careful the drink is hot.” He warns, but you can’t help but to side eye him. Really? coffee is hot? What a shocker! “Where is your coat?” He asks, and now you can’t help but to feel like a child in his eyes.

“It’s not that cold yet.” You answer, but you hardly feel the need to explain yourself to him fully. You like the cool air, it was the only thing that made your skin prickle. 

“All the other women are wearing coats, see there and there.” He points out two other girls from your campus walking around with light Fall jackets on. “You should have a coat.” He reprimands you one more time, continuing to point out women who are wearing their jackets. “What if it rains?” He nags at you, you were starting to believe taking the treats from him was a bad idea.

“Then I’ll get wet.” You murmur as you take the bite of your muffin.

“Also is also customary that you thank a person when they give you a gift. I will expect you to do so next time.” Oh really, who does this guy think he is? 

“Well if I’m the Empress shouldn’t I be able to do whatever I want?” You take a sip of your coffee and are surprised to taste so many delicious tidbits: vanilla and whip cream, all those little extras you never order because it takes to long to prepare and you are always late.

“Yes and no.” He starts out completely strained, you could tell you had gotten under his skin. “You will be the face of our Empire, you will be what the people love, their Empress. You will visit hospitals, bring food to the poor. The people will love you, but at the same time you have an image to uphold. It is a fine line to walk but with my guidance, I am sure your are quite capable.”

“Well shucks is that nice.” You say sarcastically, taking another sip and relishing in the sweet taste of vanilla on your tongue. “And what exactly will you be doing, while I’m being adored by all the people, oh husband of mine?” You ask, but can’t help but to cringe at the height of your voice. If people around you would hear any part of this conversation you were sure you’d be locked up in an asylum. You shake your head one last time. Star Wars. This should all be fictional.

“I will have full command of your military. I will see to the running things. Let’s face it you are not equipped to lead. Our children would be raised with the knowledge required to properly rule. Until then you will have to rely on me.” Had you not almost been late to class, you would have stopped right in your tracks. Did he just call you to dumb to rule? “Excuse me?” You say far too loud for your own liking. Sure he was right, but if you were to rule something, you knew you would put your all into whatever you were ruling. Even if it were an ant hill, or a bees hive, or an entire galaxy, you would be the best damn ruler they ever had. You started to open your mouth to explain why he was wrong, but the next part of his explanation hit you like a truck to the face.

“Oh we are having children now?” You subconsciously pick up the pace towards the your class. “Is making babies even done the same way in your galaxy?” You snarked, sure you’d be fine with the “traditional” methods of baby making, but this was a whole new world he was from, a world that you knew next to nothing about. You watched with a hearty smile as he took look in deep breath, glad your were annoying him.

“In time yes we will have a kid, perhaps more that one. For now I think I will need to force more on adaptation to your new home. I mean it would be preferable to have the marriage ceremony right away but you are still young there is time for children later.” He cut his eyes at you, you noticed his cheeks turning rosy red before he continued his explanation. “And yes, if you must know the process of making children is the same.” 

“Really,” you another sip of your coffee, “So were you even going to ask me if I wanted to marry you or do I have no say in the matter?” To your great pleasure this comment seem to highly irritate the man. His already ridged shoulders seem to somehow become even straighter. He tilted his head back ever so slightly so that he was looking down his nose at you.

“Miss Sue, the senior member of staff as approved my request for you hand. I was hoping you would consider possibly spending more time together, to get better acquainted. It would be preferable if we could be friends.”

“Friends? Friends don’t make babies together, lovers do.” You corrected him, then found your heart pounding as you got closer and closer to your class.

“Love has very little to do with our partnership. One can hope in time that we could became fond of one another.” 

“Fondness, Is that really your goal Mr. Spaceman Sam?” Thankfully you were at the school door now. “Well General, I want something more than fondness and Miss Sue isn’t the boss of me so I will have to decline your proposal of fondness and children. Thank you for the coffee and muffin.” You try to hurry into the building when he calls to you, you cringe inwardly when you realized you had thanked him when you didn’t originally want to.

“Wait!” You let out an exasperated sigh as you turn to find him sprinting hopelessly toward you. You are right outside of the door, one foot in so your professor can not lock you out like he normally does. He removes a napkin from his pocket bringing it to you face. His blue green eye had a new softness in them as you gentle dabs at your upper lip. “Whip cream” was all he said, he returned the napkin to his pocket, gentle taking you chin in his fingertips. “Together we will do glorious things, you’ll see. Now go to class you don’t want to be late again.” 

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” You say as you turn, but you find his fingers wrap around your jaw. You heart almost stopped as he moved in closer and his eyes closed. You couldn’t think fast enough to move before his lips met the skin of your forehead without any warning. Then he just simply turned and walked away, didn’t even look back at you. The man from space had just hounded you during your entire walk to class, kissed you, then simply walked away like nothing happened.That was just the oddest interaction and conversation you have ever had. You enter the lecture and beeline it for the back row, getting your notepad and pen ready, trying to push that last ten minute conversation from your mind. You had a feeling this was one of those talks that wouldn’t get better the more you analysis it.

“Excuse me, Can I borrow some?” A deep voice whispers in your ear. He stop talking when you looked at him. The way he looked at you made your heart jump. For a horrifying moment you wondered if you had more whip cream on your face. Who was this guy? Was he here all the time, can’t be you are sure you would have noticed him. Then again you did miss a lot of classes so you could have missed him but you didn’t think that was possible. With the dark hair that looked so silky you long to run your fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked, and with those brown eyes that look like they could look into your soul. No you wouldn’t have missed this yummy specimen sitting next to you, he had to be new. 

“Ah….what?” Was all you manage to get out after staring at him for probably a little longer than I should.

“The writing material, can I borrow some?” Writing material…...oh he means your notes, you quickly pull out a few piece of paper and you extra pen handing them over. This guy clearly wasn’t a Boy Scout, he wasn’t prepared at all from what you could see. No bag, no books, no pens or pencils. He smiles as you hand him your class materials and thanks you with a nod, from there you spend the rest of class trying not to pay attention to tall dark and handsome sitting next to you. 

After class you make your way down the hall, “Miss,” the deep voice said behind you. You turn and he almost runs into you holding the pen out to you, “Thank you.” He said as you gingerly take the pen. You were about to turn and walk away when he introduces himself, “I’m Kylo Ren.” 

“(Y/n)” again there is an awkward pause he keeps look at you with those intense eye. “Are you new here?” If he’s new then maybe you should show him around a bit. 

“Yes first day.” You knew it! You offer to show him around a bit, library and what not, as you exit the build you look around to see if General Spacestalker was waiting for you and thankfully he wasn’t.

“Looking for someone?” Kylo asked and you explain that you were being followed a bit by a weird ginger. 

“Well if you would like I could walk you home.” He offered, tall, handsome and a gentleman maybe you won the new guy jackpot. He didn’t really talk much about himself in fact whenever you did ask a question about him he deflected with a question about you, but you manage to make him smile and even chuckle once with your stories so you count that as a win. 

“Well this is me.” You gestures to the building. “Look there is a Halloween party, it’s an annual thing and they do a super creepy haunted house.” Oh god just ask him already, what if he says no? Your stomach flutters, “Would you like to go with me?” He looks a little taken back and only nods as confirmation. “Great, ok I’m going as slave girl Leia, so if you can get a Han Solo costume we could match.” His face lightly drained of color. “Or wear whatever you want, was just thinking maybe we could win the contest. So it’s a date!” You lean in and give him a quick kiss on the check before running into your apartment. 

You had a date with tall dark and handsome, Kylo Ren!


	4. Chapter 4

Hux just wanted to return home, to take the girl and be done with this matter. The sooner he is back on the Finalizer, back to his life and the marriage was performed, the sooner he could start with phase 2 of his plan. 

The girl was proving to be a bit of a nuisance. First, she ruins his shirt and now, not only did she refuse to return to claim her birthright, but she is refusing his hand as well. Hux tries to remind himself to be patient with her. The rules on this planet Terra are much different than they are on the Finalizer.

He had his work cut out for him. She is in desperate need of lessons in etiquette and prodigal, her manners are not horrid but they too would need improvement. In all Hux saw great potential in his future lady. She could be downright attractive when she wasn’t talking with a mouthful of food. She could be lovable when she wasn’t lashing out at him or the people around her. She looks positively adorable as he gently removed the whip cream remnants from her upper lip. He couldn’t resist placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hux had to find a way to win the girl over. Hux has never had to woo women in the past, the women in his past have always willingly taken him, he never had to bed or force their hands. He thought the gift this morning would have had more of an impact. She did seem pleased with the caf and muffin, though it was not enough to make her stop calling him names. Then again this was a good sign she isn’t some slave girl that could be won over with rations she as an Empress and well it should be a challenge to win her affection. 

He returns to the caf taking a seat by the window and starting to plan his next move. He sips his caf, he once dated an officer that went completely lovesick when he had sent her flower for her birthday, perhaps this would at least convince her to spend some time with him, maybe a meal, she would need to eat. They may as well do so in each others company. 

It took him longer than planned to locate a shop that sold flowers, and when he found one he discovered the Terra had far too many flowers for Hux’s comfort. How could he pick just one? Roses, daffodils, Daisies, Sunflowers. How could he choose just one? He would not make it back in time to walk the Empress back to her home. Though the woman at the shop was most helpful in telling him which flowers are most likely to win a ladies attention and so he left the shop with an arm full of various red flowers that thankfully didn’t smell too overpowering. He did notice the women on the street enviously eye his flower as he passed them and his started to get hopeful that his plan would work. That was until about a block away from her apartment he sees her placing a kiss on another's man cheek. From this distance, he could see the man’s face but at first glance Hux thought it was Ren but that was impossible! There was no way Ren was here. 

Hux had never been one to handle rival’s well. He found it easier just to remove his opponents, in whatever manner was most efficient. Needless to say, he has been the cause of many unfortunate accidents, maybe a few deaths in his climb to the position of General. He is not a jealous man …… he just doesn’t like sharing things that belong to him and that just happens to be his Empress.

Hux grips the stems of the flowers tighter as he approached the girl's apartment building, anger building up inside of him at the sight of her standing on the tips of her toes so she could reach that man’s cheek. How dare she kiss another man! Especially when she knows they are betrothed. That is completely unacceptable behavior. He watches as she disappears into the building and watched the unknown man walk away in the other direction, but he does not care enough to identify the man while he’s stomping up to the building with an angry scowl on his face.

Hux just barely catches her foot stepping up the last stair from the window on the door, and when he pulls on it he finds it locked. He growls as he pulls on it, knocks wildly but she does not come back down the stairs. He calls out her name as he bangs on the door but much to his displeasure nothing happens. He slams his fist against the door one last time, then a silver number pad catches his eye. “Press # and then dial the number, or hit #00 to speak to an operator.” He looks back up as he realizes he doesn’t know the number to call into her apartment, so as quickly as he can he dials the operator who connects him to her in no time.

“Yeah,” Her slightly out of breath voice comes through the speaker. 

“It is General Hux, you know, your future husband?.” He says, emphasizing the husband part. “Let me in at once!” He hears a groan, which does nothing to help his irritated disposition. 

“No!” She cries from the other end, he can almost imagine her rolling her eyes at him “I have some studying to do and I have a date I need to start getting ready for. I don’t have time for you General Spaceman!” Date! With that man that just left!?

“I don’t approve of my intended dating other men,” Hux growled through his teeth. “Now let me in, I think we need to have a discussion about what I expect from my wife to be.” 

“Dude, I tried being nice and letting you down easy but you making me do this. I am not your ‘wife to be’ or your ‘intended.; By the way who talks like that? Are you from the 1800’s! Look I’m not buzzing you in so you may as well go get back on your spaceship and zoom zoom back to crazy town ok?” With the communication device goes dead, Hux tries to compose himself. He tries the keypad again but when she doesn’t respond, he assesses the situation and there is no possible way he can improve the situation by remaining. 

He did meet an elderly lady climbing the stairs up to the building. Momentarily he wonders if he could follow her in, but he believes he may be arrested for trespassing if he did. He asked the woman to deliver the flower to the girl in 305 for him. He would be back tonight, he would find out who this date man is and remove him from the situation. He had come too far and been here too long for any more inconveniences. He may soon have to go against the guardians wishing and simply take the girl. 

 

*******

If he rings the buzzer one more time you were totally planning on throwing something out the window at him, who the hell does he think he is? You will date whoever the hell you want, thank you very much Mr. Spaceman! Thank god he didn’t show up while Kylo was here, that would have been an unforgivable disaster. General Stalker would have scared him off.

Knock knock knock, holy crap, your heart starts pounding. Did someone let him it? You creep towards the door. “Who is it?” You call and sighed in relief when you hear an elderly voice on the other side of the door. 

“Mrs.Nesbitt, deary.” you open the door to find the little old woman that lives downstairs holding a beautiful bouquet of flower. 

“Boy, the extra flight of stairs is a doozy!” She chuckled. “You, my dear had a handsome young admirer downstairs bearing gifts.” The old woman hands the flowers over and you feel numb at the gift. Why wouldn’t this man just leave you alone? “Lucky girl, he is clearly successful, I’d guess lawyer and easy on the eyes. Whatever you do don’t let him go.” She chuckled giving you that old lady look that says ‘listen to me I’m wise’, yup that’s a Miss Sue face right there. 

“Ok Mrs.Nesbit, thank you for bringing me up the flowers.” You say, hoping her eyesight is bad enough that she can’t see the swat forming on your brow. Following the goodbyes, you close the door. “Well, maybe you can marry him you old bat.” You whisper low enough that no one but you would hear. You were tempted to toss the flowers in the garbage but they were beautiful and you only ever received flowers once before from a boyfriend during your senior year of high school on valentine's day, so into a vase on the table they went. He may be a stalker but the man had good taste in flowers. 

So you studied most of the afternoon until your friend Megan arrived, she was the one that talked you into getting the slave girl Leia costume. You tell her all about Kylo Ren while she helps to do the braids in your hair. Then it was costume time, you stand there in your extraordinary revealing costume while butterflies flutter in your stomach. Never before have you ever worn something like this! 

“Oh god, why didn’t I choose the Princess Leia costume instead. I can’t wear this.” You turn to examine your image in the mirror, roses bloomed fruitfully in your cheeks as you assess all of the exposed skin that stares back at you. Good god, how did Carrie Fisher manage to kill a Hutt in this? You thought about it some more, when you’re determined enough and have your brother there as back up you can probably do anything. 

“Are you kidding? You look super hot. I would kill to have your waist.” Megan said eyeing you enviously, you can feel the heat rush to your face. “This Kylo guy won’t be about to keep his eyes off you.” Megan gives your shoulder an encouraging squeeze then adds, “or his hands,” making your blush intensify. 

Just one last thing the slave collar. Should you take off your other necklace? You ask Megan for guidance as your hand shoots to your pendant, there was no way you were going to take it off. “Your call,” She places the collar gentle around your neck and instantly you feel a gagging sensation. 

“I don’t know if I can wear that it makes me feel like I’m going to choke.” You can fit fingers between the collar and your neck you know it’s all in your head, like when you try to apply eyeliner your hand shakes every time. 

“Buck up, it completes the ensemble. Now chickadee I have to get going, I’ll see you at the party, can’t wait to meet this mysterious Kylo Ren.” With that Megan disappears out your door and you take to pacing the floor until it comes time for the party. 

Ok, where is he? Did he stand you up? Oh god, if he stood you up you were going to crawl into your bed and die. You soon are rummaging through your freezer thinking you would need to get some ice cream and maybe some cookies to help heal your bruised ego but you're out of both; Isn't that always the case, when you are in a comfort food emergency you only have fruit? There was a convenience store on the corner, oh screw it slave girl Leia was going to get herself so treats. As you leave the building there is a large Darth Vader standing by your steps. You smile as you realize that it’s Kylo, dressed up as your costumed father!

“Father is that you?” The man turns you couldn’t tell if he was happy to see you or not with the mask but even behind the mask you could feel he was definitely checking you out. “Really, Kylo is it you?” You couldn’t take your chance that General Stalker had taken the stick out of his ass and trying to have fun. 

“There was no way I was dressing up like Han Solo.” Kylo’s slightly distorted voice comes from behind the mask. There is a pause, “Well Daddy should we get going?” You say, holding out your hand. He takes it, and before your very eyes he lifts it to the mouthpiece of the mask and places an audible kiss to your wrist. “We shall.” He says, holding your hand as the two of you step down your steps.

You tell Kylo about the General Spaceman Stalker and all the craziness that been happening. “I swear it’s like everyone is on crazy pills or something.” You heard him chuckle a few time but, again, he didn’t talk much. “Like Star Wars is really real, if it was real I wonder how many kids Han and Leia had. They were a perfect example of opposites attracting, the princess and the scoundrel. I’d image they were good parents.” You couldn’t see his face but you sensed that the conversation was making him uncomfortable. You take his arm snuggling up closer to him as you walk down the sidewalk on the cold October night. He’s warm and cozy on you, and in a strange way he was a huge comfort to you both literally and figuratively. “Sorry my parents died when I was young, I always get caught up in the traditional family idealism.” You warn in the silence he created, but it doesn’t seem to do much good. He asked about your grandmother and you told him some funny childhood stories that made him laugh again and the mood seemed to lighten as you reached the party.

The party was already in full swing when the two of you arrive, you were greeted by a zombie at the entrance. The music was loud, the dance floor full, you see a witch and vampire making out as you make your way to your first stop, drinks! To you surprise you weren’t carded. Sipping on a smirnoff Ice, you point to the bowl to offer Kylo some, but he passes on the drink. You don’t think much of it, maybe he had to drive on his way back home.

“What should we do first?” You ask, smiling at him as the two of you leaned against the bar. “Hey maybe we can find a Luke and have a family photo! There has to be a Luke here!” You exclaim, scanning the crowd on the hunt for the Jedi. You two can’t be the only Star Wars characters here. 

“In my experience Luke is pretty hard to find.” Kylo’s voice sound slightly angry behind his mask. Then you saw a Luke, Han and Chewie chatting next to the dance floor. 

“Found him! See it wasn’t hard at all. Let’s go get a picture.” You say cheerfully, taking Kylo by his gloved hand and moving through the crowd. You talk to the guy about taking a few pictures, the one guy dressed up my like Han ended up getting a little handsy, and keep calling you sweetheart. That was until Darth Vader’s hand clapped around the back of the guy’s neck and yanked him way, it was clear that picture time was done. 

“Hey man, take it easy.” The man dressed as Han Solo says, rubbing his neck. You put your hand on Kylo’s chest. Pushing him back from the group of guys. You were appalled that Kylo would do such a thing, even if it was just for the sake of keeping character. “Kylo what the hell?” You ask, pushing him back a few feet into a corner away from everyone else.

“Daddy is so protective of his little girl, let see if he can protect her in the haunted house.” He says, and you feel the anger falling off your shoulders. A haunted house sounded like fun, fun that you were up to having with your new friend this evening. You take his hand, leading him to the other end of the building where the haunted house was set up. 

Sadly the haunted house was kinda tame, and it wasn’t much fun since Kylo still seemed to be on edge from the Handsy Han situation. The actors inside of it were all dressed the same and had basically the same lines, it was predictable and wasn’t much fun at all. After you left the haunted house you had had enough of that mask as well. “Kylo can we take the helmet off? I want to see your handsome face” 

“Darth Vader would never take his mark off.” Kylo said, his tone cranky. He did have a point, the mask was what kept Anakin alive after all. “But when you put it like that.” He said, grasping the sides and pulling it off his head. He shook his hair at you, putting it back in place and smoothing it out to impress you. Once everything was said and done he smiled slightly at you, but you could still tell he had a slight look of irritation on his face. “Are you angry? Is this cause if that Han guy? It was nothing, I swear!” You say, realizing a little too late that the middle of the street was not the greatest place to be having this conversation. He looked furious as he flexed his gloved hands at his sides. Something was seriously wrong with this situation, you haven’t known him for very long but here he was jealous as ever that another man playfully touched you at a Halloween party.

“He shouldn’t have touched you, his disgusting hand shouldn’t have been anywhere near you.” Kylo runs his palm along your ribs down your side coming to rest on your hip. His fingers flex around your waist and he pulls you against him, and now your entire body was warm and flush with his. His other hand comes to rest on your cheek as he moves your face closer to his. Was this going to happen? What this going to be the first kiss? Kylo moves closer to you, “You don’t understand how strange it is to want to kiss you when your dressed like this.” He says, and you giggle at the truth. Wouldn’t this be father-daughter incest in the Star Wars universe? If anything this was hilarious, a great way to end this evening. He runs his thumb along your jawline and you find yourself getting lost in his deep brown eyes as you lean in closer to him too. This was it, you were going to kiss Kylo Ren on the lips. “This is so twisted.” You mention, He chuckles at you before finally closing the short gap between your lips. The kiss started out quite soft but within seconds it intensified, you were pressed against Kylo, your arms wrapped around his neck. His hand roamed freely over your exposed curves.

“What in the bloody hell!” The next think you feel is a hand groping you upper arm pulling you away from Kylo. You turn around and see none other than the red headed man that harbored the most unhealthy obsession with you. “Did I not make myself clear about how I felt about my betrothed dating others?” You were appalled, taking a step toward Kylo as a silent plea for help, unable to find the words to express your resentment. “And here I find you kissing another man, dressed like a filthy harlot.” General Spaceman was in a rage, “I cannot even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in your behaviour.” He is removing his coat try to cover as much of you as possible. “This is not how an Empress act.” He chastised, you weren’t really sure why but you were hit with a sudden rush of guilt.

“That’s enough General.” Kylo stepped forward. You looked up at him and were proud of his reaction, finally stepping up and protecting you like you wanted him to.

“Ren!” You watch the color drain from General Stalkers face. 

“Surprised to see me,General? I came to see what the General was doing on Terra and I find him plotting to overthrow me with a girl.” You turn to look at Kylo in disbelief, not him too! “Now release the Empress, she clearly likes me more.” Hux starts pulling you away from Kylo just as Kylo’s grip on your other arm increased. It was like they were playing tug-o-war with your body and you were soon worried that your arms would be pulled out of their sockets. 

“We are leaving.” Hux says as he tucks you under his arm in a protective fashion, Kylo letting go of your arm defeated. Your mind was still swirling around the fact that Kylo was in on this sick joke too. It hurt to think that he listened to you complain about this only to find out he is a part of whatever the hell Miss Sue was up to. So the idea of returning home sounded pretty good so you didn’t even put up much of a fight as General Stalker walked you way. 

“I’ll see you both very soon Hux!” Kylo called after them which only made the General pull you in closer. 

“I have to get you way from here. He is very dangerous to you my sweet.” Hux explains as he pulls you in closer. You were planning on curling up in your bed and just staying there forever after this awful night. You were surrounded but crazies, and you were sure the alcohol was dulling your reaction to the entire thing. Wait where is he taking you? Your apartment is in the other direction, he should known that from all the stalking.

“You’re going the wrong way.” You tried to pull away but him but his arm quickly locks around you like an iron vice. “Hey let go!” You protest, but as you start to struggle you find out the General is a lot stronger than he looks. 

“Enough!” He bellows over you, yanking you painfully in the direction he was going. “We are doing this my way now!” Hux pulls you a little ways longer but you really start fight back this time. “Stop it or I will put you out.” He warns, his grip was insane now you and you tried to scream for help but he hand other hand covers your mouth. He drags you a little further were you are shoved into a car. Cora sitting behind the wheel. What was this? Was she helping him kidnap you? “Drive.” He says, sitting you on his lap and keeping your mouth covered. You start kick the General but it doesn’t take him long to have you pinned in the backseat, “We are leaving now.” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” You shout at him, struggling in vain trying to escape, you hear Cora in the background repeatedly tell the General not to hurt her. “Cora why are you doing this?” You felt tears streaming down your cheeks, she was your friend, you grew up together, celebrated birthdays and christmases together; How could she help this weirdo kidnap you? The car stops and you are pulled out the back, you quickly take in your surroundings, oh god, your in the middle of a field! You completely start to panic, you were going to be raped and killed out here in the middle of nowhere! 

“Cora, Don’t let him hurt me!” You begged as you try to yet again break the General’s hold. 

“Hurt you, Mother and I have spent our life keeping you safe. I always knew this day would come and you would leave this place and become who you were meant to be. Now that the time has come Mother and I are free, our duty has been fulfilled. You have no idea how happy I am for the both of us.” Cora places a kiss on your head whispering it was from Miss Sue, she couldn’t bare to watch you go. “May the force be with you Empress. Long live the Empire.” In a state of shocked horror you were being dragged away from her. At one point you hear an exasperate huff from the General and the in one twirl you found yourself lifted up on his shoulder. You hit his back and try to kick him but other than a few grunts he didn’t stop walking. 

He removed a device from his pocket you hear a beeping noise, you crane your neck trying to see where the noise came from, in the field no more the ten feet away was a spaceship! Holy shit this is for real! All the fight leaves your body as you hear his body cling against the ramp, you just look out at Cora by her car just pleading for her to help you but you watch sadly as she drives off. The last thing you see before a hatch closes is her bright red tail lights fading off into the distance, then you were all alone with your kidnapper.

The General unceremoniously plops you down on the floor. “Now don’t be a pain.” He warns before He climbs into a seat and starts pushing buttons. You see this as your one shot to escape but by the time you make it back to the ramp it is already closing. 

“This isn’t real,” You keep repeating to yourself. “I fell asleep studying and this isn’t real” The floor beneath you shuddered. You try to make your way back to the where the General was. “This isn’t happening!” 

“I suggest you take a seat (Y/n) once we leave the planets atmosphere I will be going into hyperdrive.” You look out the window and all you can see are stars, where you really going into outer space? “Brace yourself at least, I’m entering hyperdrive now.” The stars streak in front of you as your skin started tingling, as you suddenly find it difficult to breath. “It’s ok (y/n), it looks like you may be going into shock and you need to sit,” you see the General starting to getting out of his seat just as everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux catches her before she hits the ground, pulling her unconscious body safely into his arms. Well, this was not how he had planned for his bride to end up in his arms for the first time, her makeup running down her face from the tears she had shed. His coat slipping off her shoulder exposing her skin to the cool air causing her to break out in goosebumps. Hux was still very irritated with her chosen outfit. Walking around dressed like a common slave, shaking his head as he carries her to the sleeping quarters on the ship. “Highly inappropriate.” He murmured to himself as he lay her on his bed. 

The first piece of clothing that he removes from her is the top portion of her so called costume. Reaching into his pocket he removed the small red pocket knife, pressing the button and allowing the blade to spring to life in his hand. He was going to have to remove this deplorable outfit, to see his woman nude before him but for some reason he found himself getting cold feet. He had seen plenty of women without their clothes, the idea of being in the same room with an unconscious, naked woman was not foreign to him. But this was his woman. This was his future wife, anyone would be nervous about finding themselves in such a situation with the love of their life for the first time.

He took in a breath, gripping the knife in his sweaty hand before placing his palm against her ribcage to hold her steady as he carefully pressed the knife into the thin gold band that ran under her armpit, snapping it and sending it reeling on each side of her body. One piece down, several more to go.

He took his time, cutting each of the four bands around her ribs and collarbones until he was able to lift the front piece of the bra off of her. He was disgusted to find she was not wearing underwear, thinking it wouldn’t have taken Ren that much time or effort to expose her. He grumbled, looking away, down her body at the flimsy piece of underwear that held the burgundy cloth, telling himself that people didn’t often wear underwear here anyway; she was only preparing herself for her duties in her new home.

With that he went to work cutting the two bands at her hips, the ones that barely hid the thin, skin colored underwear she wore under it and pulled it off of her, thankful that she was at least modest enough to hide the most intimate area of her body from prying eyes. He pulled the long flowy cloth off of her and tossed it over his shoulder, even nearly naked in front of him she looked so much more dignified than she did wearing that awful outfit.

He moves to the closet removing one of his button-up shirts, with a sigh he looks down at her resting form. Again, this is not how he envisioned viewing her without clothes for the first time either but he just had to get out out of that disgraceful outfit. Hux felt his cheeks flushed the tiniest bit as he admired her, she was a beautiful woman. He was quite proud that she is his, after a few moments he body shivered reminding Hux to dresses her. He goes about the daunting task of rolling her dead weighted body back and forth, pulling the clothing over her arms, under her body, and over her other arm before finally being able to button his shirt up and cover her breasts. He couldn’t believe she had stayed asleep during the entire ordeal.

Now all buttoned up in his shirt he starts to take the braid from her hair, he gets a damp cloth to clean her face. For the first time in weeks, Hux can relax. “Finally phase one is done, you didn’t make it easy did you?” He asks her unconscious body with a cocky grin. He gently rests his index finger under her chin before whispering to her more, speaking to her as if they had been married for years and it was the most natural thing in the world. ”I suppose you will make phase two equally as difficult.” Hux rubs his thumb along her bottom lip, he releases an angry growl thinking about where they had last been. “Kissing Ren,” he hissed, those are his lips. Hux rises from the bed and storms from the room, he needed to get his temper under control before she wakes. He was already going to be in trouble for taking her against her will, and probably for changing her clothing as well.

“I told her though, I explicitly told her I did not tolerate this sort of behavior.” Hux fumed to himself as he returned to the cockpit verifying the coordinates, making sure they were on the correct course. He often spoke out loud to try and reason with himself that his actions and words were justified. It didn’t work all the time, but it was certainly working now. 

Hux was well aware that she wasn’t in favor of their marriage but to find her kissing Kylo Ren that’s just…….reprehensible. He needs to get her back to the Finalizer, get the paper signed and begin her training so he can introduce her to the entire galaxy. What a pair they will make, he thinks to himself. To present her to the masses as his beloved wife, to hold her on his arm as they walk through the balls they will attend, to walk down the halls of the Order’s Flagship the Supremacy together, intimidating everyone once he was rightly crowned Supreme Leader. Hux was busy imagining her sitting on Snoke’s throne, him by her side, she looks to him for guidance and support. Ren on his knees before them. Yes, this would be perfect. 

“YOU!” Hux hadn’t been paying attention. He didn’t hear her wake. They were almost at their destination. Ren conveniently had the Finalizer waiting at the edge of the unknown. They would be there within the hour. “You son of a bitch! You take me home right now!” She yelled as she stumbling down the hallway. Her body is not used to artificial gravity yet. “I’m serious,” she takes another step swaying stumbling forward another three steps. 

“My darling please be careful you are no used to space yet. You need to take it slowly.” Hux moves forward preparing to stabilize her. “You may experience some dizziness, some people can be sick the first few times.” No sooner had the words come out his mouth then her hands fly up to her mouth and she looks at him panicked, the sound of gagging filling the air before her hand flew to her stomach and he was bending over, ready to spill the contents of her stomach all over his clean and pristine ship. “Quickly!” He shouts at her, reaching to her shoulder and pushing her down the hall. “The refresher is right to your right!” She stumbles over to the toilet with Hux following quickly behind, as she loses what she once held inside of her her holds her hair back out of her face. “Oh, my poor darling.” He said as he rubs her back. “You’re ok, I’m here, I’ll take care of you.” 

“Oh God!” She said in a small pitiful voice when she finishes. Hux helps her to her feet guiding her over to the sink. There he gets her water and he also starts to explain the side effect she could expect. “I hate you.” She said with a sad little pout. “Hate is a strong word, you know?” He offers, turning the warm water on and running one of his white wash clothes under it before offering it to her. “You’re right, but it’s the right word.” She said, pushing the cloth away from herself and looking down into the sink. “I fucking hate you.” She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. 

“I’m sure you think you do, but in time that feeling will change.” Hux straightens posture, doing his best to keep a neutral face even though her words pained him. It was more pain than what he was willing to admit to feeling, he could take any creature saying anything about him any day. But to hear those hateful words come from the woman that was supposed to love him really rained on his parade.

“No, you took me from my home!” She turns away from the mirror she rests again the counter having just finish brushing her teeth with his toothbrush. Hux was busy making mental notes of all the things he would need to get when they arrive. Clothing, pillows, blankets, snacks and food, all of the things any young woman would need to keep herself healthy and entertained in his absence.

“I am returning you to your true home. That planet was never your home, those people were never your family. You will see this in time. Everything I have done I had done for you. To return you to your rightful place.” She wasn’t listening to him she was looking down at the dress shirt she was now wearing as a dress. He would have to message Phasma to bring something suitable for her to wear off the ship, she couldn’t make her first appearance on the Finalizer in a white button down dress shirt. 

“How did I get in this?” She asked with an edge in her voice as she pointed to his shirt. Hux thought about lying for a moment tell her a droid did it, try to put out the fire now burning in her eyes but maybe it was better to just get it all out now. That way when they arrived there will be no scenes in front of his men. 

“I changed you of course. What you were wearing was unacceptable especially for someone in your position.” Hux brushes a strand of hair back from her forehead. “You are not ready to be shown to the public yet but still I couldn’t have a hanger worker or troops seeing you dressed as a slave girl.” It was then that Hux noticed all the items on the counter shaking where they stood. The towels on the hanger swaying in a non-existent breeze. Hux slowly takes a step back, anger radiated off her. “Now my darling, it is ok.” Hux said, trying to calm her, but he realized he may have made a small oversight. He never considered that she would be Force sensitive, though considering her lineage it seemed foolish now that he hadn’t realized it was most definitely a possibility.

“Ok, oh it’s ok!” She waved her hand nonchalantly, the drinking glass in the counter slides a few inches forward. “It’s ok that a man I barely knew in the first moment I am defenseless completely took advantage of me. That’s fine.” Her voice is dripping with sarcasm, behind her the items on the counter are now floating, hovering behind her as Hux backs from the room.

“I hardly took advantage, I merely changed your clothes.” Hux continues backstepping down the hallway. “Perhaps it was a slight invasion but as your future husband--” She steps out in the hallway with the glass, toothbrush, toothpaste, the hand towels all trailing behind her.

“I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!” She yelled as she did the very walls in the hall groaned as if under pressure. 

“Please, my darling you need to calm down. “ Hux started becoming highly concerned that she may accidentally rip their ship apart. She points a finger at him. 

“Don’t you tell me to calm down!” She yelled causing the drinking glass to fly in his direction. She gasped looking over her shoulder seeing the items floating behind her, she released a scream stumbling back towards him. 

“Shhh, shh it’s ok.” Hux tries to calm her again as the walls give another groan. “Calm down, I can explain this, but first you need to calm down my darling girl.” She continued backing up, Hux reaches forward to offer her some comfort she was clearly frightened. Once she calmed down he would explain her newfound powers to her. 

The moment his hand touched her shoulder she jumped let out another scream, Hux felt himself being hit by an invisible wall, that lifted him off his feet sending him flying back into the cockpit, he crashed painfully into the back of the pilot seat. The last thing he remembers before losing consciousness was to see (y/n) crumple to the ground, her hands over her eyes weeping while her body painfully convulsed.

 

Ren didn’t waste a moment of time getting back to his ship. There was no way he was letting Hux takeaway (y/n). The memory of her kiss was scorched into his mind. Never before has he felt such desire. 

As he leaves the atmosphere he felt a rush, the force was coming back. The sensation was slightly overwhelming but after a few moments, he had regained control. He raises his hand using the force to flip the switches on the console. Never before had he been without his powers and it had been an unnerving experience he didn’t care to repeat. 

When he arrives back on the Finalizer. He found there to be a scene. Hux’s ship was docked surround by troops. 

“Release the General, or we will have to use deadly force.” Ren heard over the loudspeaker. 

“What is going on here?” Everything stops, the men stand at attention. 

“Supreme Leader,” The commanding officer moves forward. “The General’s shuttle come out of hyperspace off the port bow, when there was no response to our hails when pulled the ship aboard.” Well, what’s the matter with Hux? Did they kill each other on the flight? Ren wonders 

“We have confirmed that the General is inside and alive but we have been unable to make contact. There is also an unidentifiable female on board that seems to be highly unstable, sir.” Kylo sighs well at least they hadn’t killed each other.

“Why haven’t you opened the door?” Kylo walks closer to the ship.

“Sir we have tried it would seem something is keeping it closed.” Kylo can sense exactly what was doing it, stars her force signature is enormous. As he takes a step closer and quickly stops as the entire ships lift off the ground hovering. Before setting down with a bang.

“Give me the comm.” Ren takes a moment to compose himself, he was never one for public speaking and well this little scene had started to attract a crowd.

“Y/N can you hear me?” He pauses for a moment. “I need to you calm down, I understand you are upset but I can’t open the door with you pushing against me.” The ship rises and falls again.”Y/N calm down sweetheart and I’ll be able to help you.” Kylo waits a moment. And raises his hand to the dock door. “I’m opening the door, don’t be afraid.” The door cracked and groans have he forced it open inch by inch. The idiot troops looked ready to storm the new opening. The ship rises and falls again. “Stand down!” He commands, knowing she could fly off the handle and accidentally kill everyone around her should she be startled. “(Y/N), sweetheart I’m coming aboard. Just me.” 

Kylo wasn’t expecting to find this level of damage on entering. The walls leading to the cockpit had panels warped out of shape wires hanging down sparking. “Hux!” Ren called out he’d answered with a weeping sob just ahead. He enters the cockpit to find even more damage, but he freezes taking in the scene. Anything not tied down was floating, including Hux’s unconscious body. He had a nasty bruise on his forehead. Kylo find a clearly overwhelmed (Y/N), she is a complete mess, her puffy eyes are filled with terror when she looks up at Ren. 

“I, I didn’t mean to!” She voice breaks as Kylo moves closer but stops instantly as Hux’s hat and data pad start flying at him.

“Sweetheart it’s ok, no one is mad.” Kylo takes a seat on the floor by the door.

“They said they were going to hurt me but I couldn’t open the door and Hux won’t wake up.” Her words came out in a wail and Ren’s heart breaks into pieces. To be a young Force user again, to not have any control of something you know nothing about. He sympathized with her fear, he only wanted to help her. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too.” She sobs again, Kylo moves closer avoiding her shoes that floated by his head. 

“Sweetheart it’s not your fault, no one is mad.” Kylo reaches forward to touch her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She screams the ship groans again. As all the floating items swirl around. “I don’t want to hurt you too.” She weeps, Kylo was at a loss as to what to do. 

“Do you trust me, sweetheart?” He whispered. She looked at him with large tearful eyes.

“Yes.” She answered, Kylo can’t help but smile, his heart fluttered slightly hearing her say she trust him.

“Ok I’m going closer and I’m going to help you. I’m going to take care of you.” Kylo moves slowly closer

“Hux too?” Kylo giggles as he raises his hand to the side of her head.

“Yes, Hux too my sweet.” She looks at Kylo with complete faith, he uses the force to put her out, kylo moves quickly to grab her before she falls back. There’s a clatter all the floating objects fall to the ground and a thump as Hux’s body to is now back on the ground. 

Kylo scoops her up into his arm carrying her off the ship and to the medbay, giving orders for Hux to be looked after as well. Kylo hold her close, wow just wow such power, she is amazing! 

“Welcome to the First Order sweetheart. Welcome home.” Kylo brings her head closer placing a kiss on her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux woke with a start, his body aching in the most unpleasant way. Taking in his surrounding he knew instantly he was back on the Finalizer. He feels his confusion slowly fading away as the familiarity of home engulfs all his senses, even if in the Medbay where he didn’t often end up. He rubs his head as the memories come rushing back to him all at once: bringing her onto his transport ship, her waking up and losing control as they entered the atmosphere, and her getting sick on his ship. He wonders momentarily how he ended up so sore and bruised in the medbay, but when he pushes himself a bit harder it hits him. How could he have been so foolish! He should have known the Empress would be force sensitive. He should have been prepared for such a thing! Hux mentally chastises himself for his error as he sits up straighter in his medical cot, assessing the damage on his body when he was brought from his thoughts by another person entering the room.

“Oh General, Sir, you’re awake!” A rather cheerful voice sounds off at the door only causing Hux’s headache to increase. He looks up and sees a young blond nurse with a large smile sitting in the doorway holding a chart in her hands. “I’ll get the doctor.” Her peppy nature may be welcome by others but not for Hux, it only annoyed as he rubs his aching head. He settled back down in his cot, since it seemed he was about to get medical attention he felt it was okay for him to relax for just a minute. He tried his hardest, but he had one burning question on his mind: Where was his Empress? He shut his eyes, trying to focus on the fact that she was okay, all he had to do was be patient and he would be reunited with her in no time.

“I was wondering when you would wake up.” Hux is startled by the sound of his rival stepping into the room, his eyes fly open as he realizes he must have something to do with what had transpired right before Hux ended up in the medbay. “You should see your ship!” An evil smile spreads across Ren’s lips and Hux is just barely able to suppress the need to slap him across the face. “Can I just say your special guest is amazing!” Ren says, his helmet concealing most of his emotions but, from the jovial tone of his voice, he sounds like a kid who had just been awarded a new plaything. 

“Where is the Empress?” Hux sits up swinging his legs to the edge of the bed, ignoring his protesting body. His harsh scowl dared Ren to play with him, to see what kind of punishment would follow for keeping his future mate away from him like this. “What have you done with my Empress Ren?!”

“Relax Hux she’s right over here,” Ren gestures toward the room across the hall. “I had to put her in a Force sleep, the poor girl was very upset when I found her, weeping up a storm. Probably didn’t help that your men were threatening to kill her when I arrived.” Ren crossed his arms over his chest as he gloated over how he cared for Hux’s woman. It made Hux sick, but technically what he was saying was true. The poor girl was likely terrified for her life if his soldiers were threatening to shoot her. He supposed he should remember to thank Ren, when Hux felt like he deserved it. 

“You have to get your men under control Hux. What would have happened if I hadn’t arrived? They would have killed your prize.” The truth of Ren’s words of warning wash over Hux, his lack of foresight could have cost him everything. Hux can stand it no longer, he must know that his Empress is at least alive as Ren said. Hobbling on pained, bruised legs Hux pushes past Ren into the hallway, past nurses and doctors going about their jobs, and into the room right across the hall from him. Sure enough, the girl is calmly sleeping on her back, dressed in the same clothes Hux had brought her home in. Hux lets out a sigh, closes his eyes and allows the relief to wash over his broken body. She was safe, in the room right next to him the entire time. 

“I told you she’s fine. If I didn’t hurt her on Earth why would I do it now?” Hux cuts his eyes at him as a warning, just what was he insinuating with that statement? “I happen to admire her, though sadly she genuinely seemed concern that she hurt you with the budding of her Force abilities.” Hux turns around to confront Ren, to demand he stay away from his woman but he is stopped by the voice of his doctor at her door. “General!” He shouted, grimacing as he finally got Hux’s attention. “You should be in bed resting! We haven’t been able to adequately assess you after your accident!” But he doesn’t care for the doctor's words of protest. He looks down at his resting Empress, he had done it. He had successfully brought back the one person that could knock Ren off the throne. 

Ren chuckles beside him, “What makes you think she will choose you for her husband? You kidnapped her and forcibly removed her from her home planet. You have changed nothing, Hux” Though Hux wouldn’t admit it Ren’s words did put doubts in the back of his mind. Yes, the Empress hasn’t exactly warmed up to him. “Besides I think she’s taken a liking to me,” Ren said smirking at the girl. Hux is nearly knocked to the floor by Ren’s brazen words. He could feel Ren’s aw breaking under his knuckles, but knows it wouldn’t be a good idea to start a physical confrontation in front of his already stressed out, sleeping wife.

“One kiss hardly means she cares for you, Ren.” Hux says bitterly, throwing the fact in his face as if it would do anything to Ren’s overly inflated ego. Hux has kissed plenty of women he could care less about, and he knew for a fact that Ren had too. The girl murmurs in her sleep, tossing herself onto her side away from them and drawing both men’s attention. “General, please come back to your room so that I may exam you.” The old doctor demands from the door, tapping his toe thoroughly annoyed at Hux’s insubordination. 

“I am more concerned with the well being of the Empress doctor,” Hux said sharply, following up with a demand of his own. “She is to receive a full evaluation from head to toe. Now that’s she is here under your care, her well being is now your primary concern, doctor.”

“Well, General Sir I’m afraid the Supreme Leader hasn’t let anyone close enough to exam the girl.” The doctor musters up the excuse, stepping away at the mention of his Supreme Leader but Hux can’t get past the simple-minded nickname the doctor had given his Empress. Girl! Hux would not stand for that!

“This girl you speak of is your Empress, doctor, and will be treated as such.” Hux barked, tucking his arms behind his back as if he were commanding his soldiers “Her health is now your number one priority. I didn’t travel into the unknown regions and bring her back just to have her die because you and your staff are too afraid for him!” Hux points accusingly at Ren without any second thought, he knew Ren wouldn’t bring her nor him any harm from his outburst.

“She fine Hux let her rest.” Hux finds Ren looking at the Empresses with a smitten look of contentment as ran his index fingers along the tips of her toes, Hux is beyond disgusted to witness him touching her and is unapologetic as he slaps his hand away. “Do not touch my woman, Ren!” He’s already touched her too much, and Hux could feel himself losing control of his anger with every passing second The doctor was nagging Hux to come be examined but he was not about to leave Ren alone with the Empress. What if he touched her inappropriately and Hux wasn’t there to protect her? That thought alone nearly sends him into a panic, he would stop at nothing to protect him from the predator currently lusting after her. 

“I will have my personal physician examine me later. Besides you have to make sure our Empress did not accidentally injure herself and maybe it be best to do as much as you can while she sleeps.”

“Yeah, let's go look at your ship!” Ren suggests, brushing past him quickly and nearly pushing Hux to the floor. He didn’t want to go with him, to see how badly damaged his ship must be but he decided to look on the brighter side: At least if the two of them were examining his ship Ren would be away from his Empress while she healed. 

Hux had to admit if the credit sign wasn’t flashing before his eyes at the sight of his damaged ship, he would have been impressed by the damage as well. He just wasn’t willing to openly gush about it like Ren.

“Look at this!” He exclaimed, running his hands over his ship and only desecrating it even further than his Empress had. “She crumpled the panelling like a tin can!” Ren has a goofy smile as he points out specific damage. “Tell me, Hux, how far did she throw you? She did throw you, right? It wasn’t a Force sleep? Though that too would be impressive, I just prefer to think of you flying onto your ass.” Ren bust out laughing and Hux looks around to see who exactly is listening to him and feels blessed when he realized that the garage was completely empty.

 

“That’s what the General called her, ‘The Empress.’ So for the love of the Force be gentle.” You hear the voice say, in your panic you stay completely still, eyes closed and focused on the voices in the room with you. “I’ll get the blood work to the lab.” 

“Well let get you cleaned up, your highness,” You feel someone’s hand working at the buttons of your shirt and feel violated. You didn’t know how you knew what to do but in one move you open your eyes, raised a hand to the side of the nurses head and, by just simply thinking about her in a slumber, the nurse falls to the floor completely at rest. You didn’t know what you did or how, exactly, you did it, but you had put the nurse to sleep right then and there. You sit up feeling the panic beginning to set it. Kylo Ren, he was the last thing you remembered. Where was he now? Why wasn’t he helping you?

You sit straight up, takes in your surroundings and realizes that, once again, you don’t know where you are. You move quickly and quietly from the bed to the door, poking your head out to see people, doctors by the look of them, moving down the hall in the opposite direction, maybe you can get out of here, maybe you could find someone to help you get back home. You could tell them you were kidnapped, tell them that you didn’t belong here and maybe they will take you home. Moving as quickly as possible down the halls, you didn’t know if it was luck or what, but you managed to avoid being seen by anyone that had been there previously. You couldn’t explain it but you just trusted your gut, it seemed to know what you needed to do. When to walk, when to run, which rooms were empty and what not. 

You didn’t know where you’re going but as long as it was out of this place,whatever it was, it wouldn’t matter. You didn’t belong here, you belonged back at home rushing to your class like you did every school day. As you run down a seemingly endless hallway you felt them before you heard their stomping footsteps ahead. “Oh, God!” You slide to a stop on the floor just as a group of people dressed in white armor suits comes around the corner. You can only stare at them as they stared back at you. Shellshocked couldn’t even describe how you were feeling looking at the stormtroopers in front of you. They looked real, unlike anything you had ever seen in your life. The detail in their armor and blasters, the solid sound their boots made on the floor. It was all so hyper realistic and you found yourself anchored to the floor, unable to react at all.

“Who is she?” One says, accusingly. The holes in their helmet all rested on you and you feel embarrassed standing there in just a shirt in front of these strangers. “Civilian.” Says another. “Where are her pants?” A female voice said, pointing out your nakedness “Miss are you alright?” You looked down, only now realizing you were only in an oversized shirt and underwear, which reminded you that the Space General had changed you out of your slave girl Leia costume before everything went crazy on the ship. You pressed your knees together and tried your best to cover yourself with your arms, no you weren’t okay but you didn’t want to end up in some kind of restraint, so you lied to the group of people in front of you. 

“Yes if I wanted to leave where is the closest exit?” There is a short discussion between the soldiers, they put their heads together and whispered to one another: “Should we tell her?”

“Maybe she is sick and they should get a medic.” 

“Seriously where happened to her pants? Yes, the pants question was a very valid question, but at the moment it was the least of your worries 

“The closest hanger is just down here Miss,” The trooper on the right says, pointing his arm down the hall. “Two rights and you can’t miss it.” You give them as much space as the hall would allow as you passed.

“Miss, are you sure your alright? The female voice said again. 

“Yup, right as rain.” You give them a big smile as you cautiously went by.

“Leave her it’s dinner time.” One of the guys says pushing his comrade. “What did that mean right as rain? Can rain be wrong?” Another said. “Who cares I’m hungry.” Thankfully with that, they walked away and left you alone.

Two rights and you couldn’t miss it was the understatement of the century, you walked out into the busy hanger, ships everywhere, people moving crates and supplies but it was the gaping hole that showed the blackness of space and the stars the had your complete attention, it was breathtakingly beautiful and yet for the life of you, you can’t figure out how there was air available. 

As you were staring out into the vastness of space you failed to notice that the entire hangar went dead quiet. Every eye was on you and people were whispering to one another as you made your way to the large opening, so mesmerized by the beauty of space before you. You were so engrossed by the major change of scenery that you didn’t notice your kidnapper, General Space man and Kylo Ren next to a ship as you walked past.

“Y/n” Hux’s voice got your attention, you weren’t sure how you felt about seeing your kidnapper, the man that somehow flew from one end of the ship to the other and wouldn’t wake up. You had been terrified he was dead, that you could remember. Then there were all these people banging on the ship. Telling you to release the General and all you could do was cry while the ship continued cracking and breaking around you. Well, at least he was awake now and walking around, which is good because he needed to take you back home. He was walking towards you, the last time he was close to you some pretty strange shit happened so you take a few steps back which causes the approaching General to stop, raising his hands, like a man approaching a wild animal. “Easy, easy it’s alright.” Kylo Ren showed up behind the General shoulder, why was he with the General? The betrayal of it was enough to make you feel sick. 

“Kylo how? Why?” You could feel the tears building. You had liked him, you really had and now he’s here with the guy that kidnapped you, in space!

“Hello Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” He said in a casual tone that only infuriated you. He’s a traitor and god damn wolf in sheep's clothing. He was probably helping the space general kidnap you. It was all a ploy. He never was really interested in you. 

“Don’t you ‘sweetheart’ me!” You shouted, feeling your body warm just as it had when you lost your cool in the General’s spaceship. “What are you doing here? With him? I spent a good portion of our date talking about the stalking General guy and you never thought to mention you knew him! That your best buddies!” You knew your yelling was causing an even larger scene, and that fact that Hux looked super embarrassed and was hushing you only made you want to put on more of a show. 

“Oh, we are hardly friends, sweetheart I assure you,” Kylo said moving forward. “Now sweetheart I’m going to need you to calm down a smidge. We don’t want any more accidents.” The closer they got, the further you moved back until you were on the edge of the hangar nothing but open space below you.

“He is being honest my dear, Ren and I are not friends in the remotes of ways.” He says, a stoic look of nervousness resting on his face as the heel of your foot hung out into space. “Now my treasure please come away from the edge.” Hux said holding out his hand. 

“Both of you stop calling me names. I’m not your sweetheart, I’m not your dear or treasure, but I am telling you one thing,” You prepared your demands, realizing that you could threaten to throw yourself off of the side and into space if they refused. Just listening to both of them told you that you were important to them, losing you would be the worst case for them and it was the way you would barter for your freedom. “One of you is going to take me back to Earth, one of you is going to listen to me or I’ll throw myself off! I’m not kidding, I’m not staying here with you.” Hux move closer causing you to teeter on the edge. By now you were standing on the tips of your toes, you could feel the colder than normal air on your back while it kissed your uncovered thighs,everyone stared on at the commotion you were causing. The two men went white as they took another step toward you, the General was visibly sweating as he watched your life hang in the balance.

“(Y/n) I’ll take you back, I promise just come back from the edge. It’s not safe sweetheart.” Kylo reaches out his hand 

“I said don’t call me……” Your anger once again got the best of you, and you pushed your arm out toward them as you demanded they not use pet names. However, you had knocked yourself off balance, causing your foot to slip and you to fall to the floor, hitting your tailbone on the edge before the rest of your body plummeted into the cold, unforgiving, vacuum of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Thanks to my partner in crime, Jay for a great year of writing and looking forward to this years work.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo was finding her little tantrum rather adorable, he was instantly attracted to her the moment he met her; she had proved to be a charming and humorous companion on their date and well she looked damn hot dressed as a slave girl too. Though she looks just as alluring now in Hux’s button down shirt standing before him, his eyes linger on her tiny uncovered feet. He finds that she’s just adorable and with her new found force ability she was downright tantalizing now. Kylo can’t help but imagine what she will be able to do once properly trained. She would be a goddess, his goddess. Hux was reaching too far, he may have found her first but that doesn’t mean anything. Kylo knew she liked him too, he could sense it. Well, she didn’t like him right now, she was furious with him and Hux at the moment. Most of her anger was directed at him, which Kylo felt was just unfair. He wasn’t the one who had kidnapped her, he totally would have but the point was he didn’t. She needs to calm down before she hurt herself, he could sense the force around him pushing and pulling, and she seemed completely oblivious to the amount of power she was capable of wielding

Kylo tried to calm her, Hux did too but she kept backing away, getting far too close to the edge of the dock. Did she not see the damn white line that your not supposed to cross? Guess not because there she is right on the edge. Kylo noticed a crate to the right of him slide slowly towards her then back a few inches. She needs to calm down, this was getting very dangerous. 

“(Y/n) I’ll take you back, I promise just come back from the edge. It’s not safe sweetheart.” Kylo reaches out his hand placating her. Hell, if she wanted to he would take her on his ship to Naboo perhaps it was similar to her Earth. 

It happened quickly, her little foot slipped and she just toppled over the edge. “No!” Kylo heard Hux yell and just like that Hux lost his Empress…..or would have been if it wasn’t for him. Kylo reached out grabbing the girl with the force holding her dangling in space for a moment before pulling her back into the safety of the loading dock. When he released her she toppled into a heap on the cold floor, gasping looking around wildly as if trying to piece together what just happened. 

“Oh stars, are you alright?” Hux had rushed forward to her but she scurried away from Hux on her hands and knees until her back was against the same crate she was moving around only moments ago. 

“Don’t touch me!” She calls out looking at Hux with terrified eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she said in a frightened whisper. Kylo smirks, he could care less if she hurt Hux.

“You don’t have to worry about hurting Hux. That’s why he’s here to run my army and for me to toss around whenever I feel the need.” Kylo chuckled, wondering if he should prove a point by tossing Hux across the floor, but between Hux’s cold stares and his little Empress looks of shocked horror, Kylo decided against it. 

“Pay no attention to him my de….” Kylo watched as Hux stopped himself before calling her dear again. “Empress, he thinks he’s funny but he’s not. I didn't mean to frighten you I just wanted to ensure you were unharmed.” Kylo looks around at the dock staff, though their heads are down they are all watching the girl with both interest and fear. Her eyes lock on a man standing next to the stack of crates taking the inventory, he’s staring at her as if she had just grown a second and third head on her shoulders. 

“I’m not crazy! Do you hear what this guy is saying about me!” She stares at the guy with accusing eyes. 

“We need a medic!” Hux called his voice slightly panicked. “Dearest, did you hit your head when you fell?” Kylo had to laugh at this she didn’t hit her head, she was completely fine. She was merely picking up on the man’s thoughts through the force, she has probably been the most entertaining thing any of these men have seen in a while. 

“She doesn’t need a medic, “ Kylo leans down closer to her, “It just the force.” 

“The force, like Luke Skywalker! Are you fucking kidding me!?” She shouts while rolling her eyes, clearly having given up on everything and everyone around her. “I have had enough of this poor charade! I want to go home now!” Kylo cringed when she said his Uncle’s name. 

“Sweetheart I’m telling you the truth. I have the force too, that crappy planet of your somehow naturally blocks the force and that’s why you never had these powers before.” Kylo smiled hoping she would be excited to learn just how truly special she is instead she looked at him in horror. 

“I hate this place I want to home. Please just take me home.” She whines well wrapping her arms around her legs and dropping her head to her knees. Kylo reaches forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then he was hit by an invisible wall.

 

 

“I said don’t touch me!” You cried when the hand touched her shoulder, what about ‘don’t touch me’ was so hard for everyone here to understand? No touching, it’s easy. It wasn't until you heard the crash in the distance and an audible gasp that you decided to lift your head. Kylo was now laying on a pile of smashed crates about ten feet away. “Oh god was….. Did I do that?” You asked, looking at Hux who only nodded but had a wide smile on his face. You were only a tad bit concerned; you had hurt Kylo but at the same time a voice in your mind assured your feelings by confirming that you did tell him not to touch you. This is exactly what he gets. The staff was all scattering around as a liquid purple mess started to form around the broken creates and Kylo Ren. 

“Well I guess we will need to order some more lavous fruit,” Hux said, “You are starting to cost a pretty credit, my dear.” Outrage filled you from the end of your hair to the tips of your toes, you were the kidnapped one here, not anyone or anything else! He could just take you home and have all the stupid lavous fruits he wants, what an inconsiderate jerk! You were just about to stand and tell him that too when an enraged sound comes from the thick, purple mess. 

Kylo Ren sat up looking at you with the coldest, scariest eyes you had ever seen anyone possess. 

“Now Ren, you should calm down,” Hux warned, standing to face what had to be the most terrifying person you had ever seen. 

“YOU BITCH!” He screamed, he was now standing there was purple lavous juice running and dripping off him. “YOU THINK YOU CAN USE THE FORCE ON ME!” Kylo starts moving toward you, with a scream you scurry to your feet and quickly run behind Hux. You take hold of the back of Hux’s shirt in order to ground yourself, surely Hux wouldn’t allow this enraged man to hurt you, right? After all, you were set to marry him, wasn’t that why you were here to be this guys space bride. 

“DON’T LET HIM HURT ME, GENERAL SPACEMAN!” Yes, you were unapologetically using Hux as a shield, but it truly didn’t matter to you. This is exactly what the kidnapper gets. 

“Ren it was clearly an accident,” Hux spoke with his hand raised and with a tone of a man trying to calm an angry animal. You take a peek around Hux’s back, Kylo Ren is just seething staring at the two of you. It seemed like an eternity before Kylo let out a growl of anger turned and marched from the hangar, a trail of purple goop in his wake. 

Once the fear of Kylo Ren killing you slowly disappeared from your body, it was replaced with the weight of the predicament you were in. You were billions of miles for home, trapped on some space ship with your kidnapper and a guy that essentially wants to kill you for throwing him with the Force--something you previously did not think actually existed. You destroyed the ship that brought you here and you can apparently now read people's minds, oh and let's not forget that you, a simple college girl, can now toss people around like feeble toys. You take everything in, it was all real. There was no other way to explain it, it was real and all you could do was stand here and cry. 

“Dearest, don’t worry I won’t let him harm you. Oh, don’t cry it will be alright.” Hux hushes you, turning around and taking your wet face in his hands. “Look, dearest, I have a blanket for you, you must be so cold.” It wasn’t until he mentioned the temperature around here that you realized he was telling the truth. You were cold as if the fact that space was literally feet away from you hadn’t hit you until now. “If I were to place that blanket around you will you toss me across the room like Ren?” General Spaceman was smiles and chuckling at his mean joke. He clearly enjoyed what you did to Ren, but to be safe you took the blanket from the General and wrapped it around yourself. You didn’t think you had it within yourself to hurt another person today. 

“Please take me home.” You whispered again to him, begging him for some kind of mercy. “I don’t belong here.” 

“Dearest this is exactly where you belong. You’ll see in time. Now how about we go to get some food and a change of clothes. For now, you can remain in my guest quarters until we can make the proper arrangement.” You nodded your head in complete defeat. You were hungry and tired, scared and still feeling so alone here on this ship, simply unable to put up a fight at the promise of getting food. Solemnly you followed closely behind Hux, out of the hangar and into the hallways of the Finalizer. You would find a way home tomorrow, right now you just really needed to eat. 

In the hall you are passed by a stomping group of troops, hey it that girl from earlier still no pants you hear turning to look after them. “Dearest is everything alright?” Had that girl spoken out loud or was that just in your head. “Dearest?” Hux said sounding slightly impatient. 

“I just thought one of them said something to me.” Hux looks at you puzzled for a moment and again suggested a visit to the medic and you really didn’t want to return there you just wanted to eat and rest it had been a strange day. “I’m fine please lead the way.” You passed a rolling ball that’s little top swiveled as if it was looking at you then it let out a series of beeps. “What did it say?” You asked General Spaceman as you watch it continue down the hall and around the corner. 

“It said good evening General and guest,” Wow a real robot wished you good evening. “Can we continue, I don’t mean to be rude Empress but I have been away from some time and I’m sure there is a lot of work waiting for me.” Hux did have an apologetic look as he motioned for them to continue on. “I know there are a few things that you will need to get accustomed too. Your homeworld was quite primitive in many ways.” Hux stopped at a down and entered a passcode into a panel the door whooshed open. You smile to yourself you weren’t going to need to get accustomed to anything because you weren’t staying. 

“So you had a little droid bid you good evening and you didn’t respond. That’s rude isn’t it?” The general frowned at her judgment 

“It is also rude to insult one's host. Now enter!” You stomp passed into a tidy room, it was about the size of your apartment back home, open concept kitchen, living room, dining room, there are doors that you assumed were bathroom and bedrooms on the side. All and all you were disappointed so far. You were in space and the coolest thing you have seen is a robot rolling around and well that big hole you fell out of was pretty cool but so far space not that impressive. “I do not answer a lot of people or droids when they are wasting my time with pleasantries,” Hux said as he went into a room and returned with a clean shirt and sweatpants. “I will order you clothing tomorrow for tonight you can borrow mine.” 

“Thanks, so if I were to say good evening general you would ignore me too?” You took the clothes hugging them to your chest. 

“The refresher is over there he points to the door to the left,” You feel like you made a far point about being rude to co-workers, when he unexpectedly takes a step closer, too close he was completely invading your bubble. “I would never ignore you my dearest. You are my Empress, not some replaceable droid.” His closeness was making you very uncomfortable so you swiftly make your way to the door he pointed at. When the door swishes shut you are so thankful to be alone. 

You were taking your time in the bathroom, snooping mostly but also you didn’t want to spend any more time with General SpaceInvader. “Dearest, I have ordered you food but I need to do some work. I will be in my office if you need me just call I’ll hear you.” You poke your head out and sure enough, the room is empty. You were snooping around the living room when a droid enters delivering a meal to the table.

“Thank you.” You said and you swear the droid stop and seem to be taken back by the gratitude before it left. The food was interesting. There was this pinkish color circle cut in half that was what you tried first, you decided it was a pink potato and there was a purple piece of some sort of meat, like purple steak but yet it tasted oddly like chicken. This long branches like asparagus but they weren’t green they were neon yellow and well tasted like cauliflower. For a beverage blue milk. There was a small crystal looking stone on a small separate plate, you weren’t sure what to make of it. Was it food? Only one way to find out you guess. You pick it up placing it in your mouth expecting it to be hard well like a crystal but the moment it touched your tongue you felt it dissolve and sweetness filled your mouth. It was divine! You only wish you had more. 

With a full tummy of blue milk, purple steak chicken, pink potatoes and cauliflower asparagus you started to feel pretty sleepy, you knew where the general’s bedroom was but you didn’t want to go curl up in his bed, what if he joined you! Oh hell no! So instead you stole his pillow and his blanket and curled up on the sofa, it wasn’t the most comfortable bed but you would sleep soundly knowing you weren’t going to be waking up to the General next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux started going through all he’s missed while he was away and found it only slightly daunting when he first took a seat behind his desk. Looking through all the missed messages he had received he determined It would likely take weeks to catch back up, what the hell has his assistant doing well he was away?

Well, Hux knew of one Officer that was going to receive a severe talking to tomorrow. He had no choice but to just dig into it. The sooner he started the sooner this would be finished but in the back of his mind, he was already thinking of potential new assistant, clearly, this one was not able to function without his presence.

When his stomach growled and he looked at the time he was shocked to see that he had been at it for hours. He had not meant to leave his little Empress alone for that long, but upon exiting the room he finds her sleeping on his sofa. The silly thing, she could have had his bed. He was happy to see she had eaten the meal he had ordered for her at least, Hux would not put it past her to refuse food to try and manipulate him into returning her home.

As Hux waits for his meal to arrive he thinks but the events that have transpired so far. His ship had been destroyed, he had nearly lost the Empress when she slipped at the hanger, and he was sure that it would likely be the only time Hux was ever thankful for Kylo Ren and his force abilities. Hux smirked thinking about Kylo being thrown across the room, not only did the Empress get to see his true temperament but it was nice to see Ren get a taste of his own medicine, even if she had only done it accidentally.

Hux would have to get clothes ordered and she was in desperate need of instruction. He understands that the former Empress and her offspring felt the need to be hidden but for the life of him Hux could not understand why they didn’t educate her in secret. She literally knows nothing! Nothing about her Empire, nothing about her history. Hux was busy listing all the things he would soon need in his mind: an education droid, as well as a prodigal droid, would need to be a top priority. The list grew and grew in his head until he was startled at the sound of her voice right out in front of him.

“I can feel you staring at me!” Hux hadn’t realized he was until the rather annoyed voice of the not so sleeping girl had announced it. “It’s super creepy, not sure if that’s just an Earth thing but it’s considered rude to stare.” The girl pulls his blanket over his head with a huff. Hux was happy his food was delivered at that moment to save him from an awkward apology. He had ordered himself the same meal as he had for her earlier, as he moves to the table he hears an exasperated sigh as the girl dramatically throws the blanket off her. “Now I can’t go back to sleep!” She gives him a contemptuous look. Hux was starting to think maybe it would be better if she had her own quarters. He was not accustomed to people in his private space and he certainly wasn’t enjoying it so far.

“Well if you're up then there is a lot we must discuss.” Hux gestures to the chair across from him as he starts cutting into his meal.

“Why is it so cold in here?” She grumpily stands to wrap his blanket around her. Hux points to the only window that is next to the table. As beautiful as it was space was cold, the girl would have to get used to it.

“What, there’s no heat on this boat?” Hux nearly choked on the water he was sipping at his prized ship be called a boat, as she shuffles forward, actually, she did more of a hop because she had the blanket rolled around her so tightly, Hux had to repress a smirk as she takes a seat across from him only her face sticking out of a tiny opening, she had made herself in an Imperial roll.

“Yes but I keep my room the same temperature as the rest of the ship or it would be uncomfortable when leaving my quarters. I am sure in a few days you will not even notice.” She scowls at him and looks at his plate. “Are you hungry? I could order you some food.” But still, he only gets a scowl.

“I was hoping to be back home in a few days. Look let's face it, I’m no Empress!” She says leaning forward. “I don’t belong here and I need to go home.”

“You could not be more wrong. This is where belong, you were never meant to be on Earth.” She wiggles her hands out her tiny face whole and pushes the blanket down reminding Hux of a butterfly leaving its cocoon but this butterfly stopped halfway leaning its arms on the table it what he assumes was her way of trying to be intimidating.

“I just want to home,” She whined which Hux found most unattractive but he was trying his best to be patient and understanding. “Everything is weird here, ok? I don’t even understand what happened to the ship and on the dock, but I can hear people talking in my head when I walk by them in the hall and that just isn’t right, ok? I want to go home where things don’t just start floating around and people don’t fly across the room! Where steak tastes like steak and chicken taste like chicken.” She lets out an exasperated sigh, “I hate this place.” She says in a defeated voice.

“Are you quite done?” Hux asked after her teeny rant, to which she replied with another scowl. “Excellent, I understand that you are not happy with your current situations but you will adjust, now today I will be ordering your clothes, though you do look perfectly charming in mine you will need your own. We will need to start your lessons as well, I believe history would be a good place to start, with your own family history. You come from a brilliant politically minded family, if you are interested I could even take you to Naboo where your family is from.”

“Or you could just take me back to Earth!” She smiled at him, it was Hux’s turn to sigh, she wasn’t going to give up, was she. Hux watches her eyes narrow “Fine don’t take me back but you don’t get any sweet rocks then!” Sweet rocks, what the hell are sweet rocks? The girl reaches across the table and grabs his savor crystal’s from his plate. She pops one in her mouth while her eyes challenge him to say something.

“I will give you all the “sweet rocks” on this ship if it would make you stop asking to return to that wretched planet.” Hux tossed his napkin onto his plate sitting back in his chair as she tosses other crystal into her mouth.

“So far, these are the only thing I like here.” Hux studies her for a moment, before reaching into his jackets interior pocket, pulling out and placing a halo across the table to her as she eyes him carefully.

“It is a message from Miss Sue,” Hux says, watching the large frown fill her face as she eyes the device. Clearly, she was still upset with her family friends for aiding in the kidnapping.

“Do you know what it says?” She asked him, Hux paused for a moment, should he be honest? Of course, he knows what it says, he needed to make sure it would encourage her to comply with his wishes but what if she takes offense to him seeing it.

“Yes, I do.” Honesty was the way Hux chose to go if he is to rule the galaxy with this woman she would have to trust him. She lets out a disgruntled humph before snatching the device from the table.

Hux rubbed the back of his neck while watching her shuffle her way back to his sofa when his alarm sounded. Taking a look at his datapad he learned that Ren was off damaging the ship and one of his troopers were already in the medbay. Hux didn’t want to leave the Empress alone he had no choice, he had to go take care of this.

“Dearest I have to leave for a bit, there is a child destroying my ship.” You glance over your shoulder at your kidnapper as a droid comes to clean up his dishes. He stops by the door, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m holding you prisoner but the door will be bioelectrically locked so that only I or someone approved by me can enter.” Great so he's going to be locked in! Where could you possibly go? You’re on a frickin' spaceship! You face must have shown your unhappiness because Hux was quick to start apologizing. “Please try to understand, it is for your safety.” You wanted to come back with a snarky comment but he was out the door before you had a chance. Unable to believe a person would be capable of doing such a horrendous thing to another human, of course, the first thing you did was go over to the door to check if you were in fact locked in. When the door doesn’t open you give it an angry kick, cursing that stupid Coppertop man. You flop back down on the sofa, thinking about the General’s parting words about a child damaging his boat. How many children actually lived on this ship? You hadn’t seen any on your limited explorations walk. You start toying with the flat halo thingy that Hux left behind for you.

You try pushing on the top nothing happens, then the bottom, the side, hell maybe it was voice activated. “Turn on please.” You say out loud, but when that didn’t work you angrily tossed the stupid thing onto the table, curling back up in your blanket once again curse the General. He could have at least shown you how to operate the damn thing. The little device twirls like a quarter on the table, when it stops a miniature Miss Sue appears hovering an inch above the device.

“I did it!” You call out to the empty room, wishing someone was here to see your triumph against the stupid device.

“Princess, I know you must be very confused and angry with us.” The mini Miss Sue said as you lower yourself to the ground kneeling next to the table. “It was your grandmother’s decision to not tell you about your legacy. She didn’t what you to spend your life waiting for a rescue that could never come. You must understand when we fled the Empire was falling. We had no way of knowing if this day would ever come.” A large smile spreads across her mini face, warming your heart that much more.

“I wish your Grandmother would have seen it. She would be so proud of you our little Empress. It was her dream to see you returned to your place. I know that an arranged marriage isn’t something you particularly desire and I know you didn’t exactly warm up to the General but he seems to be intelligent, and a remarkably capable young man, he will be able to help you. It is why I have approved when he asked for your hand.” You scoff at her honesty, just who does she think she is? If she were here right now you would have told her exactly what you thought about being forced to get married.

“Your Grandmother would have agreed with me. You will need someone to help guide you but never forget you” Miss Sue points her finger in your direction, “You will be the Empress, you were born to rule. Hux will be there to help.” This makes you laugh because it was so Miss Sue’s style to tell you not to be pushed around after she helped them frickin’ kidnap you.

“Now we need to talk to you about the force. I’m sure the moment you left Earth’s atmosphere you likely felt it. How could you not? You are the descendant of the most powerful force user in history. This will make your life slightly more complicated. You will need to learn to control it, it can be dangerous if you just ignore it. I meant the other force user that was here. I can’t remember his name.” You hear Cora’s voice briefly in the background. “Oh yes Kylo Ren, he is a danger to you princess. His family is what destroyed your Empire and from what General Hux has told us, he is not safe for you to be around.” Well, you didn’t have to worry too much about that now. After what happened you were pretty sure Kylo Ren wouldn’t want you anywhere near him. You remember how angry he was after you accidentally sent him flying and you were in no hurry to see him either. You look down at your hands as if you don’t recognize them. They look normal enough but somehow they now feel like they are infected with this new power that you didn’t want. Cool though it may be to be, to be able to pick up think without having to get up but really it doesn’t seem worth the trouble they have already caused.

“We love you, princess. May the force bless you child, and long live the Empire.” The Mini Miss Sue vanished leaving you feeling uneasy as you look back at your hands again. How had you done it? You lift your hand to the chair next to you totally expecting it to fly across the room but nothing happened. You try again this time really focusing on the chair, still, nothing. Great, you somehow managed to break your force abilities. Would you need to see a doctor?

“Well doctor I seem to have broken my force.” You said with a silly smile on your face. “Wait right here ma’am we have an extra in the back.” You say dropping your voice lower to sound more doctory. You shake your head getting up off the floor thinking to yourself about how much of a loser you were.

You heard a noise at the door, loathing the idea that the General must be back but, much to your dismay, it wasn’t the General, Kylo Ren walks in and your stomach drops. You topple down to the floor and start to crawl over to hide behind the chair. No one can get into this room my ass, General. You thought sarcastically to yourself. God this place is so stupid! You were going to die here in outer space all because some idiot doesn’t know how to lock his stupid door right!

To your surprise, Kylo Ren starts laughing, “Your thoughts are so loud! I didn’t come here to hurt you.” You cautiously poke your head up over the arm of the chair. He didn’t look angry anymore but still, Miss Sue just told you he was dangerous. “Don’t listen to that old nut case. We both have complicated family histories.”

“Stop reading my mind, it’s creepy.” You slowly start to stand up, wondering if he has a lightsaber on him He took a step closer to you and you retreated with a step back, you match his every step keeping the distance between you.

“I came to tell you I’m sorry, I have a bit of a temper and I reacted poorly at the hangar.” Your back now hit the wall behind you. You were out of space, you notice a hint of a smile on Kylo Ren’s face. “You know what I haven’t been able to stop thinking about?” He was only a few feet away, now you had to make a decision: left or right? That was when he pounced on you like a cat, his arms blocking the escape paths he wasn’t touching you, he hovered just before you. Leaning in he whispers. “That kiss, it has been all I can think of for days.” Lordy, he had some gorgeous eyes and you were trapped in them right now. He moves so slowly that the seconds felt like hours until he’s lips claimed yours.

It was only when you heard the General’s “What in the hell!” That you broke free of his kiss. You don’t really know why but you felt a wave of guilt wash over you under the General stern gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo releases his little force temptress lips, of course, Hux had to show up and ruin everything. Kylo could feel Hux’s angry eyes burn holes into his back.

Kylo had come to apologize for losing his patience at the hanger, he was not accustomed to having the force used against him; especially not in the middle of the crowded hanger with so many watchful eyes. It wasn’t his proudest moment snapping at her like that. Seeing her run to Hux for protection but after he calmed down, he was ashamed of himself. He knew he had to apologize but now with her all locked up in Hux’s rooms he had no choice, he had to get Hux away and there were only two ways to do that. An attack from the resistance would require him on the bridge which wasn’t happening, stupid, useless Resistance. Or if Kylo damaged enough of the ship Hux would come running. So a couple of communications rooms and a few radar stations later and sure enough Kylo little force Angel was now alone. Kylo doesn’t even feel bad about the damage as he made his way to Hux’s room as far as he was concerned it’s Hux’s own damn fault for locking her away from him.

The kiss they shared wasn’t planned either, but when he first entered her over the top reaction crawling around on the floor cursing Hux and his crappy door was just too adorable. Though he clearly had to do some damage control. he wasn’t sure what she saw on the data clip but her thoughts were completely locked on the words of the stupid old lady, she keeps thinking the words over and over, he’s dangerous.

“Would someone cares to explain just what the hell is happening.” Hux walked in his head high in full General mode. “It’s not every day I walk into my own home to find my fiancée kissing another man.” He, of course, targeted the weakest link, the girl looking shamefully at the ground.

“I….He…...We......It was an accident.” She stammered looking up guilty at Hux with her cheeks flushed. Kylo couldn’t understand why she is feeling guilty as far as he was concerned they did nothing wrong. In fact, Kylo was the one who courted her first, so really Hux had no claim to her at all as far as Kylo was concerned.

“Accident, like Ren slipped and fell onto your mouth,” Hux said coming to stand before her looking down his nose at her. “I expect better from you, as my fiancée but also as my Empress.” The girl hangs her head in shame, her button lip in a pout. “Imagine what Miss Sue would think of your behavior, or your Grandmother’s for that matter.” Her tiny head snaps up, tears building in her eyes. Her lips tremble as she looks from Hux to Ren, then runs into the bedroom the door sliding shut.

“Nice,” Kylo said looking at the door. “Now she’s crying again. You happy now Hux?” Hux also stares at the door, Kylo can’t be sure but Hux seemed to regret his actions. He let out an annoyed huff as he moved back to the table, tossing a bag of candy crystal’s down on it.

“You have to ruin everything don’t you!” Hux said as he leaned on the table, “You can’t leave us alone, you can’t just accept that she is to be mine.”

“Yours? why, cause some old fool said you could have her hand? I have more of a claim to her than you, she actually agreed to date me!” Kylo says smugly. “If anyone has the right to be mad I think it's me. You barging in interrupting my apology.”

“Barging in! These are my rooms, and whether you like it or not she is my fiancée. My contact is binding by our laws and as long as she consents there is nothing you can do for about it.” Hux said, angrily turning to face him and pointing an accusing finger at him

“Oh, so she hasn’t agreed yet!” Kylo said triumphantly.

“She will,” Hux grumbled under his breath. “If you would stop confusing her.”

Kylo was about to make another snappy comeback when the bedroom door opened and his force temptress stomps from the room with puffy eyes looking back and forth between them and she was pissed. Kylo could feel the force swirling around her.

“You two are the worst!” She spat out looking at them both. Kylo knew she needs to calm down, she was in danger of welding the force unintentionally again and even Hux could sense the danger. “You both think you can just, just claim me like so sort of, object! Well, I’m a person damn it!” A few books on the bookshelf tumbled onto the floor.

“Dearest, you need to calm down,” Hux said moving forward slowly. “We don’t want you to, have an accident. Look I brought you more sweet rocks. You enjoy them, correct?”

“I want to go home!” She stomped her foot, the chairs around the table wobbled and she took a step back looking frightened.

“I hate to agree with Hux but you really need to just take a deep breath and calm down a tiny bit.” Kylo tentatively took a step closer to her, he was preparing to put her in a force sleep if he needed to.

“I said I want to go home!” She yelled stomping to the door and with one gesture the door flew open as she stormed from the room. They both called her name following behind her but she was running down the hall.

You just ran, you had no idea where you were going, you just wanted to be away from them and when the damn chair started moving and you knew it was you doing it. You didn’t want to hurt anyone like before, so you just ran.

You had felt so guilty crying in Hux’s bedroom about what had happened. Hux had pushed all the right buttons to make you feel even worse about what you did. Pulling the grandmother card was harsh and the thought that you had somehow let your beloved Grandmother down had sent you into a shameful spiral.

Then you heard those stupid guys arguing about who had rights to you. Hell, they didn’t even bother to lower their voices. It put you into an all outrage!

How dare they!

It didn’t take you long to become completely and totally lost. Everything looked the same on this stupid ship. You wander aimlessly, wonder how the hell you were going to get back to Earth. Maybe you could convince someone to take you.

Her again! Still no pants. You turn it was the troop from earlier passing you in the halls.

“Did you say something?” You asked looking at the trooper.

“No ma’am.” The troop stopped looking you up and down. Man someone needs to get her some proper clothes. Yes! Clothes you wanted clothes.

“Can you really get me clothes?” You ask moving towards her. The troop stepped away from you, she seemed afraid.

“I beg your pardon ma’am?”

“Clothes, I would like clothes, please. Can you help me? Shoes too please!” God, your feet were frickin’ freezing.

“Oh um ok, please follow me.” The trooper led you down some more halls, at least she seemed to know where she was going. Maybe she could help you find someone to take you home.

“If I wanted to leave were can I find someone to fly me home?” You ask as you match her stride to try to keep up with her pace.

“You would have to find a pilot and have the approval to leave the ship. There are no unauthorized departures from the Finalizer:” Great! So unless you convince General Stalker or Kylo Ren you were stuck here.

You arrived at a room full of clothes, shelves, and shelves of t-shirts, pants, and thank god, socks, and shoes. You quickly grab and change.

“Thank you!” You smile at the helpful trooper.

“You’re welcome Miss, it there anything else?” Like maybe the medbay. Pretty sure you’re in the need of some medication.

“No thank you.” You frown slightly, she thought you’re crazy. You start walking in the opposite direction than the troop when an announcement over a speaker system blares.

“Attention all crew and troops, this is General Hux, there is a young woman wondering the ship. She is to be located and brought to the bridge immediately. She would be fairly easy to find, she is wearing only a shirt with no pants.” There a sound of the rustling as if people are fighting for the speaker being “Ren back off! Hey, give that back!”

“You think it’s smart to send people after her!” You can hear them arguing. “This is the Supreme Leader do not approach the girl, just report her location to me immediately.” There more rustling as Hux voice comes back over the system.

“Report her location to me!” Hux said sound angry.

“Stars your an idiot!” You heard Ren said before the speakers went silent.

“Hey Ma’am.” The girl troop called out to you, Crap! You take off running desperately to put some distance between her and yourself. You needed to find a place to hide!

You just keep moving, trying to avoid people. When you heard the stomping of a group of troops in the hall ahead of you, you duck into the closest room. You are stunned when you are hit with a color other than grey, it was a garden! The air was fresher than in the hallway and there was row after row of plants, there didn’t seem to be anyone around as you walked down the row looking at all the different fruits and vegetables. You were halfway down a line when sets of sprinklers pop down from the ceiling and to your horror, there is water everywhere! You run toward the end of the row where you can see some trees. Under the safety of the branches you start shaking off, your new clothes with were now all wet. No wonder the place is empty you thought, twisting your hair so the water would ring out of it. You huddled against the tree trunk watching the faux rainfall thinking it kind felt like home here.

You pull one of the fruit down from the branch taking a big bite, it was pretty good! You were just starting to relax, snacking on your second fruit when the door at the end slid open and the rain suddenly stops. You panic where can you go? There looks to be only one exit turning on the spot you look for a place to hide, your head almost bumps into a branch. You look up at the tree, well it was better than nothing. You drop your snack and start to pull yourself up into the branches trying to climb high enough to be invisible.

You see Kylo Ren first walking up a row of vegetables, “I don’t see her!” You heard Hux before you saw him.

“She’s here!” Kylo answer Hux. They looked around for you for a bit and soon they were under the tree you were hiding in. Kylo stopped picking up your abandon snack, showing it to Hux. “See!” Kylo continues to walk down the line of trees. You watch Hux examine the fruit in his hand.

“Well if she is here, we will need to find her right away. This is poisonous!” Hux said causing your heart rate jumps. Poison! Why in the hell would they grow poisonous food?

Oh God, you're going to die! You practically jump for the tree looking at Hux in horror. “Am I going to die!” You stumble to Hux terrified, Hux grabs your arms pulling you into a hug. Oh god, this can’t be good if he’s worried. “Help me please help me!”

“How much did you eat?” He whispered holding you close to him, You wrap your arms around Hux thinking about how much you don’t want to die here.

“Hux that’s enough, the damn things not poisonous!” Kylo said looking at her in Hux’s arms with a look of discussing before stomping away.

“Not poisonous!” You said, Hux only chuckle as you pull back from his hug, to find him smirking

“I couldn’t help it, Dearest. I just wanted to find you. Look at you, you are soaking wet!” Hux pushes your wet hair back from your forehead. “You will catch your death if we don’t get you out of these clothes.” He tucked her tightly under his arm leading her towards the door. You think you may be in a state of shock cause you were just so relieved to hear that you weren’t dying that you didn’t even put up a fight.

“So…...so I’m ok then?” You look up at Hux as he leads you through the halls.

“Yes other than being drenched, you are fine. Please don't be upset with me I didn’t actually think you would believe me.” He squeezed her a bit a small smile on his face. “I have to admire I enjoy our embrace.” You wanted to tell him that was a mean trick to play on someone and that he would never get to hug you again, but in all honesty Hux’s hug was surprisingly comforting. “We are going to get you changed and a nice hot tea. Then I have some people for you to meet.” You were cold walking in the hall your shoes squeaking with every step you were sure a trail of water followed you.

Hux was the only source of warmth as you made your way through the halls. You had only one thought: Well played, sneaky General. Well played!

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a new story with Jay. I really did want to try and finish some of my pending works but this one story has been in my mind for the past month not allowing me to work on other things. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
